Light of Aiden
by Thunderous Broadside
Summary: The world of Remnant has seldom ever explored the Fourth Continent, finding that beyond the coast is overrun with the Creatures of Grimm. Believing it to be inhospitable the Four Kingdoms ignored it, content to forget about it entirely. However, in a freak turn of events, Ozpin discovers that it is home to more than just the Creatures of Grimm. -Short intro-
1. Chapter 1: Into the Storm

**Opzin **sighed as the Bullhead shuddered. A dim red light filled the cabin of the transport craft, cold grey walls with a row of black seats sat opposite of him. Ozpin was a tall man, dressed in a black vest, a pair of black trousers, a black overcoat with green trimming. On top of all that black was a green scarf with a simple cross mounted on the front. He ran a hand through his grey hair, tousling it further.

Listening to the patter of rain, Ozpin peered out the window opposite of him. Seeing nothing more than inky black clouds past all the rain, with the occasional flash of lightning. The aircraft shuddered again as Opzin stood, making his way to the cockpit. He muttered a greeting to the pilot as he took a seat in the copilot's spot. Ozpin glanced at the pilot and the various instruments and dials, not really able to make heads or tails of most of it.

"How much longer until the storm passes?" Opzin asked

The Pilot glanced down at the instrument panels and pressed a few buttons. One of the many displays pulled up a series of green concentric circles, eight in total, that contrasted greatly on the black background. A green line appeared and began to spin clockwise, lighting up the screen with different green color blobs.

Ozpin studied it for a moment before noticing a bright green dot blinking in between the fifth and sixth circles in the top left of the screen.

The pilot pointed at the dot, "We're almost out of the worst of the storm, another ten or so minutes, sir."

Ozpin hummed as he glanced out the windscreen, past all the rain, spotting a spherical blue flame in the distance. He panned left, spotting a second one about the same distance away as the first.

"And what of our...escorts?"

"Two more showed up about twenty minutes ago, and have taken a position on our flanks. But, there's something...odd going on sir."

Ozpin quirked a brow "Odd? How so?"

The pilot pointed at one of the displays, this one also with concentric circles. In the center of it sat an outline of the Bullhead, flanked on both sides by blurred triangles. In front of the Bullheads' outline were two tiny blurs, with no definite shape to them.

"My scanners picked the two newcomers up from nearly two miles away."

Ozpin gave him a blank look, not well-versed in tracking technology.

The pilot noticed the look and further clarified:

"Bullhead scanners are designed to locate and track everything that flies with clear and precise data. I can track a Nevermore the size of a hawk up to nearly five kilometers. Other Bullheads at nearly fifteen kilometers."

Ozpins' eye narrowed in realization. He should've been able to track these aircraft from much further out.

"That's not all." The Pilot continued "My scanners are telling me that our first two friends are the size of a small bird. Which means that even if I wanted to get a solid lock on them, I wouldn't be able to."

"...Could it be the storm?" Ozpin questioned.

"Possibly, but my scanners are a mixture of radar, lidar, and sonar. And most of my data is coming from lidar and sonar sensors."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those terms."

The pilot took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Lidar, at least in this form, is just a laser range finder. As for sonar...well, I can hear them."

"Hear them?" Ozpin echoed.

The pilot nodded.

"And how do you _hear_ them?"

The pilot grimaced. "How about I just _show_ you."

He reached for the overhead control panel and flipped a switch. Almost instantly the cockpit was filled with the sound of the storm outside, accompanied by a strange noise. It sounded like a dull roar mixed with a high pitched screech.

"The best way I can describe the noise is as if someone put some ball bearings in a stainless steel cup and began to spin it around. Amplified to a much larger factor. Gave me quite the headache when I first heard it too."

The pilot flipped the switch again and the noise was cut off.

"That's just passive sonar, if I were using active I would be pinging my own sound of them and listen to them. Using passive sonar I can get a bearing and use my lidar to get a range down. What you're seeing on my display is the radar portion. That is what is odd because I am able to get sonar and lidar tracking, but radar is not able to get an accurate lock on the first two at all. They're clearly larger than a small bird."

When he didn't get a response the pilot looked over to see Ozpin deep in thought. He shrugged and went back to monitoring his flight all while keeping an eye on his escorts and his radar display.

"_What do I owe this visit to __**Qrow**__?" _

_Ozpin gazed at the man seated at his desk, studying him. Qrow was an interesting individual, with brownish-red eyes, slicked black hair and some stubble on his chin. He was quite the looker, using his attractive features to drag information out of women and force to get it out of men. He had a grey and white long sleeve shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a black collar with a red waist-length cape. Currently, his black dress shoes were propped up on his desk with a flask of alcohol to his lips. He looked stressed, tense and eyes darting around despite his laid back mannerism._

"_Have you no respect Qrow?" An exasperated female voice spoke up. Ozpin looked to his right to see his deputy headmaster standing there. Green eyes gazed out from underneath blonde hair at his guest with apathy. Wearing a white blouse with black leggings, a pair of black knee length boots on her feet. A black cape with a purple interior sat on her shoulders, a riding crop in her hand. Her hand pushed her glasses back up her nose. Glynda Goodwitch was her name, and she looks every part of a witch._

_Qrow made to retort but Ozpin cut him off._

"_Now Glynda, don't you have classes to attend soon?"_

_A blonde eyebrow rose "Of course Headmaster."_

_She cast one last glare at Qrow before making her way to the elevator. Both men listened for the door to shut. Ozpin gave Qrow and expectant look, watching at the crow-themed man seem to transform from relaxed to sharp. Ozpin repeated his earlier statement._

"_What do I owe this visit to Qrow?"_

"_Well, Aiden sends its regards." Qrow grinned._

"_Aiden? I don't recall encountering someone with that particular name."_

"_Because it's not a person Ozz, its a place."_

_Ozpin sent him a curious look._

"_You remember that one continent that no one ever seems to remember exists? Ya know, the one where the top half is shaped like a friggin' dragon? Called Eden?"_

_Ozpin seemed perplexed._

"_Of course, its the potential origin spot of the Creatures of Grimm. Thought to be uninhabitable."_

"_Yeah well, it is very much inhabited."_

_Ozpins' eyes sharpened "Explain."_

_Qrow grinned "Aiden is the name of the country that occupies Eden. And it's friggin huge and damn powerful."_

"_You said country, not kingdom?"_

"_Of course, it's much larger."_

"_And why have we not known about this Aiden before now?"_

_Qrow leaned forward "Because what the Grimm don't kill, they do. Something about secrecy and politics and all that."_

_Ozpin leaned back "This is quite the discovery you've made. Care to tell how you know so much, Qrow?"_

_Qrow shrugged "Because I was captured."_

_Ozpin stared at him._

"_It was fortunate that I wasn't captured a day earlier, probably would've been executed."_

_Ozpin stared harder. "And why is that Qrow?"_

_He fished around his pockets, eventually pulling his scroll out. He tapped a few things on it before Ozpins' scroll dinged._

"_Because of that."_

_Curiously, Ozpin tapped his desk a few times, a hologram popping up. An image showed on the screen._

_It was a massive Creature of Grimm, easily a hundred meters tall. It had a pair of black wings with claw-like hands about halfway down the limb. A massive black head with an even larger pointed beak. The trailing edge of the wings seemed to be on fire. Finally, the eyes were enormous, a large reddish-yellow pupil with the white sclera. _

_Ozpin stared at the eyes that seemed to be glaring at something off camera. Those were not like the rest of the Creatures of Grimm. Those eyes have intelligence that not even the most ancient of Grimm has. Those eyes were human eyes._

"_It's a video Ozz." Qrows' voice cut through his thoughts._

_Humming, Ozpin tapped the now known video._

_The massive Grimm flapped its wings, sending shockwaves through the city below. Small black and blue silhouettes flashed by the Grimm before trails of light and smoke slammed into the Grimm._

_It screeched and flapped its wings, attempting to stay in the sky as explosions rocked its body._

_Several more trails of light and smoke flew into the creatures' wings, sending it tumbling down as they exploded._

_The creature crashed down in the city below, growling lowly. Its eyes glaring at its attackers, a yellow glow appearing in its eyes._

_Suddenly a bright purple light shone to the right, the camera quickly panning towards it._

_A massive warship, dark grey in color floated in the air. Its front section was split in two, and upper and lower. The purple glow was emanating from the front of the upper half. A huge purple beam shot forth from the ship, the camera panning back to the Grimm as the beam slammed into it, pushing back and into a hill before it detonated. A final cry came from the creature before it ceased to exist._

_Ozpin sat back in his chair staring at the screen, his mind reeling with what he just watched._

"_They called it Rodan, the fire demon."_

_Ozpin snapped back into reality, staring at Qrow. The bastard was grinning._

"_Rodan came from a dormant volcano, they believe some seismic activity woke it up. It popped out and started laying waste to the city in the video. It took less than five minutes before a response team was there. Those little black and blue dots, combat aircraft to distract it from laying further waste to Dresden."_

"_Dresden?"_

"_The city Ozz."_

"_I see." Ozpin paused "How long did it take for that warship to get there?"_

"_Well, seeing how Dresden isn't that far from a major military installation, about twenty minutes."_

"_And how do you know that?"_

"_Because I was captured about three hours after I took that video."_

"_I see…"_

_The two fell into silence, one thinking, one grinning._

"_Qrow, if you were captured, then how are you here?"_

"_That's because they let me go."_

"_Were you interrogated?"_

"_Honestly? Not really. They asked me some basic questions: Who are you; Why are you here; Who sent you. I answered honestly, and I got to talk to some hotshot admiral. After that, I was released, told to 'check-in' with some dude every couple of hours, explore the city they brought me too. Had to talk to some more bigshots: generals, admirals, governors, and their Senate."_

_Ozpin sighed "Did you escape?"_

_Qrow smirked "Nope."_

_Ozpin blinked "Nope?"_

_Qrow confirmed "Nope."_

"_Nope as in…"_

"_Nope as in they told me to give you this."_

_Qrow dug an envelope out from somewhere, it was crumbled a little but still in good condition. He handed it to Opzin._

"_With this" Qrow grinned "is our victory."_

Opzin blinked as he came out of his memory. Looking around he saw that the rain had stopped, and the clouds were getting lighter and thinner.

Remembering his escorts he looked right and saw it.

It was much larger than the Bullhead he was on, black in color and aerodynamically shaped. Its nose was pointed before it flared out into the rest of the aircraft, a bubble canopy about a fifth of the way behind the nose. A strange triangular shape started just underneath the canopy before disappearing into the rest of the aircraft. A pair of enormous wings took up a large portion of its surface area, with the back section of the wings looking like they were capable of movement. A pair of smaller wings sat in the very back of the aircraft, twitching minutely to keep the aircraft level. And on top of it stood two tall vertical wings, starting at the end of the first set of wings. Blinking lights, both green and red were scattered around the aircraft. Two tunnels of blue flame stretched out the back of the aircraft, apparently propelling it forward.

It suddenly banked away from the bullhead, exposing the underbelly. An underbelly armed to the teeth with a bunch of pointy weapons. Ozpin counted nearly two dozen missiles before it disappeared into the clouds.

He turned to look at the pilot but saw that his eyes were wide with surprise and mouth ajar. Curious to see what had the pilot in a state of shock, Ozpin looked forward. His eyes widen in surprise, staring at the massive black shape. His eyes spied the white lettering on the side of the hulking vessel:

**Primo Victoria**

"Well...it certainly is larger in person."

***-* "All warfare is based on deception" *-***

**Hey guys and girls, Broadside here. I've been thinking this fic up for some time now, and it took me a few tries to get the Introduction correct. Anywho, you'll have to wait for further chapters to come out for more info, but I'll give some simple info:**

**Naruto is 20 in this fic, the pairing will probably be with Blake -it won't be overpowering, just some added flavor- ****I'll lay a foundation for that in the future chapters but it's not going to be immediate or abrupt.**

**Jaune won't be at Beacon, at least not how you think he will be.**

**Teams are going to be different.**

**The plot will correlate, the main points will stay, just not as you think it will. The addition of another faction will really throw Cinder off, Salem...not so much. She's known of Aiden, as made apparent by Rodan.**

**Yes, there will be Titans/Kaiju and the Tailed Beasts in this.**

**Chakra won't really be a thing, but jutsu will be. **

**Kurama won't be sealed in Naruto, but they will be connected in another fashion.**

**The Hidden Villages won't be "Hidden" but will be Military Installations. **

**The Aircraft described by Ozpin is the F-15X, or as known in this fic as AF-115F EAGLE**

**I will be using modern weapons and technology. The bird sized blips is a particular stealth aircraft, you've probably already guessed it.**

_**Primo Victoria **_**is named after the song by Sabaton, the meaning of it will be made known later, and the general shape of it is a Paris Class Heavy Frigate in Halo, but for my purposes, it is an Air Battlecruiser.**

**I will be using the Marine Corps rank structure, as I am already intimately familiar with it.**

**ANYWHO, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more updates!**

**~Broadside**


	2. Chapter 2: Drawing Plans

_War_

_War is unforgiving_

_All-encompassing_

_Never ending_

_War is not fought because you Hate what is in front of you_

_War is fought because you Love what is behind you_

_To give your life for those you Love_

_The Ultimate Sacrifice._

_***-* "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more" *-***_

_**Eden.**_

_The unknown continent. To the Kingdoms, it's unexplorable, only the coast has been mapped, at great loss of life. Overrun with the Creatures of Grimm, very few dares to settle it, those that find the bravery to, perish._

_Many myths and legends surround the mysterious continent: The Origin of the Creatures of Grimm, The Home of the Two Brothers, The birthplace of the Faunus; to name a few._

_No one thinks mankind can survive in such an unforgiving place, but they are all wrong._

_Aiden, home to Man and Faunus alike. A Light in the Dark._

_Where technology reigns supreme._

_But it wasn't always like this._

_Eden was once a warzone, no one was safe._

_A war between two great Kingdoms: Dresden and Belgrade._

_All for what?_

_Progress?_

_The war dragged on for nearly a decade._

_The progress?_

_How do you go about measuring the progress?_

_Kilometers? Head Counts? Death Tolls?_

_Technology?_

_Kilometers of land was laid to waste, forests burned to ash, deserts were glassed, mountains were turned into valleys._

_Over 16 million people were affected by this war._

_4 million never saw the end of it._

_By the end of it, bolt action rifles gave away to automatic weapons; propeller-driven aircraft turned into jet aircraft; muzzle loaded artillery transformed into breech loaded cannons._

_All for what?_

_Progress._

_The war paved the way for new types of Grimm to arise, the largest of them known as Titans. Creatures of such size and magnitude that their mere presence sends whole populations running for the hills._

_Rodan, the Fire Demon. He who burns all to ash._

_Behemoth, the Walking Mountain. He who flattens all in his path._

_Mothra, Queen of the Monsters. She who commands all._

_Just to name a few._

_The two Kingdoms Fell to the wrath of the Titans, leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces._

_Determined to never let such a thing happen again, the surviving territories came together, creating a new government to govern the remnants of the war:_

_Dresden of the Fire Forests_

_Edinburgh of the Lightning Mountains_

_Bucharest of the Windy Deserts_

_Belgrade of the Watery Coasts_

_Warsaw of the Rocky Plains_

_And So, Vienna was born, the home of The Light of Aiden._

_And soon The Campaigns started._

_The Light of Aiden moved to retake what was lost to the Grimm:_

_The Rhineland, a center of Industry._

_The Ardennes, the home of modern Agriculture._

_The Alps, the origin of Flight._

_They were winning._

_But like all things, it must come to an end._

_The Titans made their appearance once more._

_And so The Campaigns stalled._

_Fearing the destruction that the Titans bring, the Light of Aiden fortified. Cultivated Technology. _

_Soon The Air was filled with huge battlecruisers._

_The Oceans became home to many submarines and frigates._

_And the Earth is torn by the tracks of new tanks._

_And so, The Light of Aiden surged forth once more._

_***-* "Only the Dead have seen the end of war" *-***_

The earth was torn asunder. Explosions rocked the ground, rifles chattered, swords slicing through their opposition.

A figure dashed across the street of the ruined city. The figure was clad in a black bodysuit, grey digitized armor strapped to his torso, thighs, knees, shins, elbows, and forearms. A thick black face mask sat upon his lower face while a grey helmet covered his skull and eyes. On his upper arms sat two chevrons, sown into the fabric. Just under the chevrons on the right arm was an _**F54**_ stitched into the bodysuit.

F54 dove onto a pile of rubble, taking shelter from the hail of bullets he narrowly dodged. He rolled onto his back, looking behind him as he held out his hands. Behind him were several similarly dressed men and women, the closest one throwing a tube-shaped object at K54. He caught it and rolled onto his belly, crawling up to the top of the rubble. He studied the tube for a moment, identifying it as a _Fuel Air Burst-Rocket Launcher. _

A shout of "Covering Fire" followed by a staccato of gunfire was all he needed as a signal. Cresting the pile of rubble F54 took aim with the _FAB-RL. _Locating his target at the end of the street, he aimed at one of the open windows and squeeze the button on top of the launcher. As soon as the rocket left the tube he rolled back down the pile and discarded the now useless tube. Reaching behind his back a puff of smoke appeared and a rifle was now in his hand. Peering around the rubble F54 saw that the lower floor of the target was now awash with a green mist. Shouldering the rifle, his hand moved down to the under barrel, where a grenade launcher was attached. Squeezing the trigger on it, his shoulder jerked back, followed by a soft _thump. _The grenade traveled through the air, impacting the wall of the building and exploding.

The fuel caught fire and exploded with such force it blew the three-story building to pieces.

_***-* "In a time of peace, prepare for War" *-***_

**F54** walked through the halls, his boots tapping softly on the tiled floor. A small tan colored one-day pack sat on is upper back, his rifle strapped to the right side of it. Greeting people as he walked by, he came to a particular door. The placard on the door read: _Naruto Uzumaki._

He signed as he flashed his scroll over the doorknob, it glowing green briefly. Walking into the room, he was met with a quaint room. A door to his right lead to the bathroom, a wall to his left hid a small kitchen area. Further down the hall, he was met with an open floor plan. The bedroom area to the right with the living and dining room to the left. The back wall was obscured by a large red curtain.

The now named Naruto shrugged his pack off and unclasped his helmet. Pulling it off, he studied himself in the nearby mirror. Long spiky golden blonde hair partially covered his bright crimson eyes. Gazing at the top of his head, he watched and felt a pair of red fox ears twitch. Pulling his face mask down he studied the dark whisker marks on his cheeks. They weren't actual whiskers, despite what many think, just skin with a different pigment. He grinned studying his teeth. Nodding in acceptance he set the helmet down. It was uncomfortable at first to wear with his second set of ears, but he got used to it.

Methodically unstrapping his armor, he placed the pieces in a nearby drawer. Stripping out of his bodysuit, he was left in a pair of orange shorts. He studied his body for any signs of injury or bruising. Finding none he took a moment to admire his body, taking pride in the various scars that litter it. The defined muscles, naturally tan skin, and the lack of body fat made him popular with men and women alike on the beach.

Spinning around he gazed at the large red object protruding from his shorts.

A red foxtail, nearly at large as he was tall unfurled, twitching from being cooped up for so long. Retrieving a wooden box, Naruto sat down and began to inspect the appendage. Satisfied with the condition of the tail, he reached into the box and pulled out a brush and a bottle of conditioner.

As he began to care for his tail his mind wandered. His eyes drifted over to his pack, his new rifle lay on top. It definitely was an interesting weapon. The ABR-27 'Terminator' was an Assault Rifle/Shotgun combo, designed for urban warfare. It didn't have the range or the stopping power of his preferred battle rifle, but it was a nice change of pace. There were two magazine wells in the weapon, one forward and one aft of the pistol grip. The forward magazine was for the shotgun, holding seven 12-gauge shells. The rear was for the rifle, holding twenty 5.56mm rounds.

The selector switch sat above the grip, with four modes: safe, single, 3-round burst, and shotgun.

The sight was just a simple red dot sight, no need for any fancy stuff if the rifle can't accurately reach out and touch something past 900 meters. You can swap it out got iron sights, but Naruto didn't want to re-zero the sight again unless he had too.

His unit had received the Rifle/Shotgun combo a few weeks ago and had been running drills with it constantly since. They had spent nearly a month before in various classes learning all the nooks and crannies before actually getting it.

_Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless._

Naruto snorted, it was a favorite phrase among the instructors.

There was an under barrel grenade launcher attachment, but he turned it into the armory; finding that it made the weapon to front heavy and cumbersome.

All-in-all it was a pretty solid weapon. It had an Aura channel if you had any Dust laced rounds. An Aura actuated bayonet on the right-hand side of the barrel, which was nice if it came down to close quarters combat.

_Ding_

Red eyes blinked, brought from their reverence. Naruto looked down at his tail, seeing that it was brushed and conditioned. Realizing that his hands had cleaned his tail while he was lost in thought, he looked around his room, looking for the source of the disturbance.

_Ding_

Zeroing in on the source, he grabbed his scroll off the table next to him. Turning the screen on he saw he had two messages from his team leader. Tapping the screen he pulled them up:

_Gear inspection 1400._

_Correction: Gear inspection 1430._

Naruto glanced at the clock on the screen, _1337_. Cool, he had about an hour to set his stuff out.

About an hour later there was a knock at his door. Naruto glanced at the clock, seeing it was ten minutes till 1500.

_A little late. _Naruto thought. He had finished breaking down and laying out his weapons and armor nearly twenty minutes ago. With a sigh, Naruto set his book down and answered the door.

A shock of grey hair greeted him. Dressed in blue jeans, a loose black shirt and a black face mask covering his mouth and nose. A black headband sat slanted over his left eye, leaving only a single black eye staring at him.

"You're late Kakashi."

The now named Kakashi eye smiled.

"Ino fell asleep cleaning her weapons."

Ah. Figures she would.

Naruto moved aside allowing Kakashi to enter the room. Naruto moved into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Ya thirsty TL?" he asked his silver-haired Team Leader.

Without looking up from the bolt in his hand Kakashi responded.

"Got any alcohol?"

Naruto gave him a blank look. "It's not even 1500 yet, ya friggin' alcoholic."

Without missing a beat Kakashi responded. "It's never too early to drink."

Naruto sighed. "'Fraid not, drank it all before the field op."

Kakashi shrugged, holding up the face mask. "When's the last time you checked the air purifier seal on this thing?"

Naruto shrugged. "No idea."

His Team Leader gave him a blank look. "I can tell, its non-functioning."

The blonde winced, that's not good. With that seal out of order any gas attacks will fully affect him.

Kakashi tossed the mask at him. "Take it to the armory and swap it out. Be sure to check the seals on it yourself before you sign for it. Bring it to me after you sign."

Naruto sighed. "I'll knock that out first thing tomorrow morning, the lines at the armory were long as hell when I left earlier."

His Team Leader nodded "See to it that you do. Aside from that, you're good. Enjoy your liberty, Fox."

The blonde fox gave him a mock salute. "Aye Aye TL!"

_***-* "Peace exists due to War" *-***_

**Ozpin** studied the man standing before him.

Vice Admiral Harding was a tall man. He has a weathered face and salt n' pepper hair. A pair of sharp black eyes that shone with an intensity not many could match. His uniform was sharp and crisp: a pair of polished leather shoes; pressed khaki pants with a khaki belt with a gold buckle. A khaki button-up shirt with a stack of ribbons above the left breast pocket, and a name placard over the right. A white undershirt peeked out from the collar, which was adorned with a set of three stars on each lapel.

The Headmaster moved first, extending his hand towards the admiral.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Harding clasped his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Headmaster. I am Vice Admiral Harding of the 3rd Battlegroup, 5th Fleet."

Ozpin withdrew his hand ignoring the slight ache in it. _Interesting _Opzin thought, a small smile adorned his lips. Not many can make his hand ache from just a simple handshake; in fact, he can count the number of people who can on one hand alone.

Harding spoke up. "I hate to cut the pleasantries short, but I am afraid we have much to discuss Headmaster."

Ozpin nodded "Of course Admiral. Please, lead the way."

The Admiral spun around, making his way towards a table. Ozpin trailed behind.

"I'm sure you know about the Titans."

Ozpin nodded.

"Then you know of the danger presented by these beasts. Many believe that our past wars spawned these beasts, but that is incorrect. Our past wars gave rise to a great many new types of Grimm, but not the Titans. Our wars merely awaken them from their slumber. New Weapons of Mass Destruction: Biological, Chemical, Seismic, Radiological, and Nuclear is what is believed to have woken the creatures. Their age is up for debate but many top scientific minds believe them to be nearly as old as Remnant itself."

The Admiral tapped a few buttons on the side of the table, holographic images and videos popped up.

"These creatures have managed to survive for so long because they feed off of the planets background radiation. Some have evolved to the point to where they can harness and weaponize this radiation."

A video popped up, showcasing a massive creature, much larger than Rodan, mostly obscured by shadows and the darkness of night. Spines lined its back, from the base of the neck to the tip of the massive tail. Those spines began to glow a bright blue, quickly gaining blinding shine, before an enormous blue beam shot from its mouth, impacting against something off screen.

"We call it **Atomic Breath**. Its pure radiation, concentrated into a beam-like attack. This breath assault has only been observed in one Titan so far."

Ozpin stared at the image before him. The animalistic rage in the creature's eyes sent shivers down his spine. "Do you have a name for it?"

"Him." The admiral corrected. "And the local legends call him _Godzilla_."

The room seemed to lose color for a moment, a palpable burning rage-filled it. Ozpin felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders for a split second. The feeling faded just as quickly as it came, the seasoned Huntsman released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Those smoldering eyes seemed to burn holes through him. Ozpin decided at that moment that he didn't want to meet this Godzilla in person.

Ozpin felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

"An apt name for such a fearsome creature."

_***-* "Sweat more in Peace, Bleed less in War'' *-***_

**Naruto Uzumaki **stared at his fellow blonde and teammate.

Ino Yamanaka stood in his doorway, clad in a dark purple tank top and green gym short, feet bare. Her long platinum blonde hair was done up in a ponytail, a mischievous look in her pupil-less blue eyes. Her lips were quirked up in a grin.

_Nothing good ever comes from that look._ Naruto mentally groaned.

"Let's go do something! It's our first day of liberty and I'm bored!" She griped.

"Hi Bored, I'm Naruto." He quipped.

Her smile vanished as she glared at him.

"Haha, real funny Foxboy. Now entertain me."

Said Fox quirked a brow, tail swaying behind him. "And how shall I go about that? You're not even dressed."

Ino beamed as she walked into the kitchen. "Come shopping with me! I need food and alcohol." She opened his fridge "And by the looks of it, so do you."

His eye twitched. "Get out of my fridge Ino."

She spun to face him, hands on her hips. "Entertain me."

He rolled his eyes at his fellow blonde. Standing up the fox faunus made his way to the kitchen, pulling a binder from a cabinet. Naruto flipped it open, knowing where this was going to lead. The female blonde smirked, knowing that she had succeeded in annoying him. Ino waltzed over to the couch, flopping down on it she took a moment to study her teammate.

A natural tan complexion, as expected from some born in Fire Territory. Golden blonde hair with a pair of cute red fox ears. Lowering her gaze she visually traced over several scars, the largest was on his left shoulder. It looked almost as if someone shoved a metal rod through it then electrified said rod. Eyes dropping further, she gazed that the, admittedly _huge_, tail. It was nearly as large as he was, counting for almost a third of his weight. It was powerful too, she had been hit by it during the team training; left a massive bruise at the impact site after it pulverized her re-enforced Aura shield and armor. The subsequent flight was short and painful.

On top of all that, the vast majority of his profile was blacked out. Huge sections were classified and dark, and as a Field Intel Operative, it grated on every nerve she had. All she was able to glean past all that black was that he underwent training at Trinidad. That said a lot about him, with it being the training schoolhouse of the Black Assassination Recon Squads.

Ino narrowed her eyes, Black Recon was very selective and highly classified. Top level Black Ops Group; in the eyes of the public and lower echelon military they don't exist. The training is grueling and incredibly dangerous. Failure and dropout rates of their basic schools are nearly ninety percent. If nearly two years of his record was blacked out that meant he managed to pass.

"I know I'm sexy and all, but it's rude to stare."

Ino snapped back into reality. Glaring at the subject of her thoughts she snapped back.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was thinking about what you were going to feed me!"

The foxy blonde squawked "What!? I have to entertain _and _feed you!?"

She smirked as she stood "What~? don't you want to spend time with your _beautiful_ teammate~?" Her hands came up to her breasts, pushing them together.

Red stared blankly into blue "Seen 'em, held 'em, slept on 'em"

Ino huffed and spun around "You really know how to make a woman feel special." she drawled, crossing her arms.

She squeaked as a pair of arms snaked there way under hers, groping her boobs. She felt his body press against her, his package pushed against her shapely butt.

"_But I never denied that you are beautiful~_" Naruto whispered huskily in her ear. Ino shuddered at the feeling of his breath washing over her ear, her face turning bright red.

Suddenly he withdrew, leaving her feeling cold and restless. She turned around to see him walking away.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!"

He looked over his shoulder, lone red eye glowing. "Imma shower, if we're going shopping then I need to clean up a little."

"What am I going to do? Wait on you?" Ino questioned.

His tail swayed as he walked "Why don't you join me~ I'll never say no to showering with a beautiful woman like you~"

Ino shuddered before following, fully intent on taking him up on that offer.

_***-* "The Supreme Art of War is to subdue the enemy without fighting" *-***_

**Opzin **stared at the file in front of him, disbelief etched on his face.

_This place is unbelievable!_

The way they combine their conventional forces and their Huntsmen teams is astounding! It's not seamless by any stretch of the imagination, but they recognize that fact and are constantly collecting data and improving their strategies and tactics. These "Tanks" for one! A literal armored box mounted with guns and shielding technology. Aircraft are faster than the _Speed of Sound! _These are things that no one would've ever thought of!

Ozpin looked at the man sitting across from him. Another file clasped in his weathered hands.

"Who thought of these things?" He questioned.

Setting the file down, Harding thought for a moment. "We are a product of our past experiences Ozpin. Much like how Vale and the other kingdoms found that tall walls and Bullheads were their answer to the Grimm. We, on the other hand, found that rapid movement and a lot of heavy artillery was not only effective against the Creatures of Grimm but each other as well."

If Ozpin was disturbed by this revelation, he didn't show it.

"It's an age-old argument: Static Warfare vs Maneuver Warfare. Both have their pros and cons."

Ozpin interjected, "I don't believe it's quite that black and white Admiral."

The Admiral grinned, clearly impressed. "You'd be correct. While the basis of our offensive manuals is aggressive maneuver warfare; we are just as capable of digging in for the long haul. You'd find that our history has many instances of whole campaigns switching gears like that."

The silver-haired headmaster leaned back "Which is why any conflict between Aiden and any other kingdom will fall in your favor."

"I would be lying if war plans against the kingdoms haven't been drawn up."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes "Which begs the question as to why you've been quiet up until now."

The Vice Admiral smirked, "We have a common enemy: Salem."

Opzins eyes widened in shock before narrowing "So you know of her then." He stated.

Harding snorted "Know of her? Yeah. We know her. We share a continent with The Witch."

The two men regarded each other, both deep in thought.

Breaking the silence, Ozpin asked the question that has been nagging him for some time now, "So Admiral, what do you have in mind to overcome this threat?"

Vice Admiral Harding grinned, a savage look overcoming his previously calm demeanor. Sliding the beige folder across the table he spoke,

"We fight monsters with fire."

Ozpin glanced at the folder, large black letters printed across it:

**Project: Blinding Light**

_***-* "It's a mistake to push a man to violence when violence is what the man had dedicated his life to perfecting" *-***_

**Hey Guys, Broadside here. The second chapter is longer than the first, but still pretty short. I wanted to get the second chapter out so everyone would know that it's not a spur of the moment deal. **

**That being said, I'm probably looking at a weekly or bi-monthly updating schedule. **

**As for Ino, she will not be in the pairing, as previously stated it going to be Blake and that's not going to happen for a good minute. No harems. **

**Also! I will be responding to reviews that find deserving of a response or answer, so anything asking about updates and pairing demands will be not be answered as I just did.**

**Since I've jumped down that rabbit hole, here are two reviews:**

**RinneItachi:**

**Interesting, in most stories, I would probably dislike the ideas you are using in this, Chakra not really being a thing, The Hidden Villages being far more advanced and correlating with Remnant more, but the way you're presenting it is well done so far, this story has potential.**

**Honestly, I wasn't too sure on how well including the Hidden Villages would go, but the more I write, the clearer it becomes. As for the Chakra thing, we'll have to wait and see.**

**Gamerman22**

**You should add Infinity Warfare ships too. Retribution Class Airborne/Space-borne Carrier. Don't use SDF ships. I'm never fan of villains technology. **

**Follow for now.**

**I've never played Infinite Warfare, but I googled the carrier and it looks dope as fuck. Sadly, I wasn't planning on getting any larger than the Paris Class. Thank you for the suggestion though!**

**Anywho, The next chapter will no later than next Friday. Review, please! It helps motivate me by reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Onward!

_Naruto stared blearily at what remained of his leg. He had lost a lot of blood, with everything below his knee missing and all. In a desperate attempt to stave death off, he had thrown a tourniquet around what remained and cauterized the stump. He knew he wasn't going to make it, having accepted that fact when he was shot with a fucking rocket. Aura enhanced armor or not, very few people could shrug a shaped-charge warhead off._

_A sudden gust of hot wind washed over him, _as yes _Naruto thought, his eyes glowed weakly in the night as they took in the form of his impromptu savior, _How could I have forgotten..?

_He studied the massive Creature of Grimm, a huge fox? It has the general shape of a fox, all except for the ears and...tails? The ears were frankly huge, and the white lining stretched from its eyes to the tips of the ears. _

_If he counted correctly, then the beast had nine absolutely titanic tails, swaying hypnotically behind it._

_There wasn't any armor on the fox-like Grimm. Though judging from the absolute hammering it took from the burning wreckage of the once air frigate, it didn't need it. Knocked the damn thing out of the sky with its tails!_

_Though, with the way those burning red eyes seethed at him, he'd hazard a guess that he was the next meal._

_Staring at the teeth closing in he couldn't help but comment, "Holy fuck! You have massive teeth!" Seriously! They were bigger than he was!_

_The beast stopped, seemingly puzzled._

"_What? You not gonna eat me? Or you gonna wait till I bleed out?" He turned to the side, retching and coughing blood. "'Cause if you are, you're not gonna have to wait long."_

_It peered curiously at him, amused even._

_**I'm not going to eat you.**_

_Naruto gawked at it, absolutely bewildered, "What..? Did-did you just speak?"_

_**Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. **__A gravelly voice echoed in his head._

"_Then I must be delirious with blood loss, 'cuz I'm pretty sure you just spoke."_

_A grin stretched across its white lips. The bastard was amused._

"_Well...I guess your secret is safe with me, I'll take it to the grave!" Naruto joked._

_The fox studied him, seemingly looking for something._

_**So you have accepted death then? **__It questioned_

_Naruto summoned the last dredges of his strength; if he was gonna go out talking to a friggin' Grimm, he was sure as shit he was going to remember this._

"_Well, yeah. I've lost way to much blood. I can't feel my fingers or my" He paused, looking down "...foot."_

_Its eyes flickered down to his leg._

_**So it would seem**_

_Naruto coughed, "I've seen a lot in my short life, lots of death and fire. I've seen cities burn, a few by my own hand." Blood began to leak from his mouth, "Honestly, I've been fighting my whole life, it would only-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit. "-be fitting I would go out fighting."_

_The Fox stared at him._

_**How long is a short life?**_

"_Seventeen."_

_It seemed to gain a somber look._

_**So young, yet so accepting of death. **_

"_If you were in my position, you would too."_

_The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Narutos' thoughts drifted around the creature in front of him. So easily bringing that frigate down, stomping around and just generally causing chaos amongst the enemy ranks. He was sure he was the last of his squad alive, though not for much longer._

Well...at least I'll get to see Kiba again...and maybe meet my parents...

_Feeling his strength fading, the black was closing in, Naruto mustered the courage to ask one last question._

"_Say…" His voice was soft "If you don't mind me asking, you got a name..?"_

_The creature stared at him surprised. Deciding to sift through his Aura signature, the Grimm found it vaguely familiar, serene even. This little faunus that it had decided to comfort in his final moments seem to be full of surprises. At that moment the fox made a decision, feeling its own energy rise, it grinned:_

_**Kurama**_

_***-* "Don't go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light!" *-***_

**Ozpin **gazed curiously at the youth standing before him. Bored red eyes glared into his own brown eyes and a pair of admittedly adorable fox ears twitched agitatedly.

"Look dawg, I know you're not tryna be creepy, but -Headmaster or not- if you don't stop givin' me that creepy look I'm gonna knock your block off."

Crass language aside, he was a curious thing really. A naturally powerful fox faunus, supercharged by an ancient sentient Creature of Grimm. On his conscience radar, he was just strong. But digging further into his subliminal sense, everything screamed at him to _run!_ Absolutely fascinating! The ability to inspire _terror _on a subconscious level is a rare and very powerful skill!

"Stop looking at me, last chance old man."

His posture is always alert, always scanning for threats all while broadcasting the message that _he was alpha. _Proof to this fact was the break in the constant stream of soldiers, sailors, and marines around them. Like a river breaking around a rock.

"Stop!"

A whoosh of air and the sudden fist invading his personal space was all he needed to know that he had waited too long to say anything in response. He sent the Admiral beside him a thankful look for stopping the youth.

"Admiral Harding. Didn't think we'd be seeing each other so soon Sir."

A wry smile overcame the Admiral "Uzumaki, good to see you still don't give a shit about ranking."

"I'm nicknamed as 'Point-n-Break' for a reason Admiral. Not 'Point-n-Salute'."

Harding barked out a sharp laugh "Still haven't lost your wit either it seems"

"So it would seem."

Ozpin watched the banter between the two, it seemed they had a history.

"I'm sure you know who this is." Harding gestured at Ozpin, "He is a guest here in Aiden, please try to not 'knock his block off'"

"If he doesn't stop giving me that creepy look, I won't stop short the second time."

Ozpin coughed, "Right, I must apologize for my behavior young one. Anyway-"

"I have a name, ya know?" Naruto cut him off.

"Ah yes, again my apologies Naruto. Anyways it's-"

"Uzumaki."

Ozpin paused, "Pardon?"

"Uzumaki, unless you plan on sucking me off, I go by Uzumaki."

Ozpin was astonished! Sending a questioning look at the Admiral beside him, his answer came in the form of a hopeless shrug.

"Unless you're one of my friends, a pretty girl, or you're trying to suck my dick -I won't judge you if you're gay- I go by Uzumaki."

Ozpin gave the fox faunus a mystified smile, "And here I thought we were friends?"

Red eyes glared dully at him, "That remains to be seen."

The Headmaster coughed, "Of course. As I was saying earlier, it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki." Seeing a satisfied look Ozpin charged on "And I'm sure you know who I am."

Naruto snorted, "Of course I do, you're Headmaster Ozpin. The H.N.I.C. of Beacon."

"HNIC…?" Ozpin cast a hopeless look at Admiral Harding. Said Admiral was greatly amused watching the legendary Huntsman flounder in a conversation with a twenty-year-old.

Naruto waved him off, "So, I'm guessing you're here because I was chosen for your pet project?"

At this point, Harding cut in, "Correct Uzumaki. I'm sure you've been briefed."

"I was woken up a three in the morning for the brief, I was not a happy fox."

The admiral chuckled, "I'm sure you weren't."

_***-* "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." *-***_

**Naruto **inhaled the bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Old man! This ramen is the best I've had since my victory ramen at AAS! Another!"

Ozpin stared blankly at the bowl that sat before him, having lost his appetite watching Naruto slurp four bowls down in less than thirty seconds. Casting a look at the ever-growing stack Ozpin felt his wallet slowly get lighter and lighter. He just had to offer the fox some food when that got to Vale, didn't he? Curse his hospitality!

The ride back to Vale was an interesting one, to say the least. Having taken a propeller driven vertical take-off aircraft known as an 'Osprey' from the Hidden Leafs' air station back to the outpost where he left the Bullhead and his pilot. The whole time Ozpin conversed with Naruto, getting a better grip of the individual he was about to enroll in his school. To say that Naruto was _massively _overqualified would be putting it gently. Small unit leadership, years of experience of fieldwork, several campaigns, and an Insurgency War all under his belt.

He also discovered that Naruto had a very strange lingo, often times saying 'kill' or 'copy' instead of 'okay'. After further confusion, Naruto explained it was simply part of the military's culture; using words and phrases that would make those not in the service would find disturbing.

The old man behind the counter grinned, having found a customer capable of keeping him in business with his appetite alone. Zipping around the kitchen the old man brought out the big guns, slapping a whole pots' worth of noodles and broth in a bowl large enough to fit several pounds of noodles. Satisfied with the amount of sodium and vegetables in the bowl, he slid it in front of his fox eared customer.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the bowl, a savage grin slowly overtaking his face. He sent the old man a challenging look, "Time me, old man."

The old man nodded, stopwatch already in hand. He clicked it when Naruto grabbed his fork, watching the young man devour the bowl. He clicked it again when his customer slammed the bowl on the counter, having drunk all the broth. Glancing at the stopwatch the old man grinned and turned it towards Naruto.

_21.3_

"Hah! Beat that Ozzy!"

Ozpin grimaced, feeling his stomach turn at the mere thought of it.

"No, I don't think I have the stomach capacity for such an endeavor."

Naruto snorted, "Wimp."

Brushing the hurtful comment off, Ozpin stood. "Now now, there's no need to say such hurtful things to the man paying for your meal, now is there?"

Naruto grinned, "That's nice of you Ozzy, but~ I already paid for it."

Ozpin blinked, "When?"

Naruto jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the shopkeeper sorting the Lien Naruto handed him.

"Figured I'd pay since I ate a _shitload _of the food of the gods."

Ozpin smiled, both relieved and surprised, "I'm surprised, I did offer to pay after all."

Naruto shrugged, "Normally I would've let you if it was one or two bowls, but that was a lot more than two. I don't like being indebted to someone."

The shopkeeper cleared his throat, making to two men turn towards him. He held out Lien towards the blonde.

"Change?" Said blonde questioned.

The shopkeeper nodded. Naruto reached out, but instead of taking it, he grasped the old mans' hand, giving it a firm shake, Naruto spoke.

"Keep it old man, that was some seriously good ramen!''

The shopkeeper nodded with a smile, watching the two strange men walk away. Looking down at his hand he saw that the amount of Lien somehow quadrupled! Quickly counting it out, it came to nearly twice the amount the bill was!

The old mans' eyebrows shot up in surprise, when had the blonde done that? He looked back up, seeing the two gentlemen had disappeared.

_Several streets over_, Naruto and Ozpin continued to walk along the road, conversing lightly.

"Have you ever been to Vale before Naruto?"

"Nah. I've been to Mount Glenn though. Both before and after its fall."

Ozpin's brow quirked, "What were you doing in Mount Glenn?"

Naruto shot him a grin, enjoying the back-and-forth they were playing, "Oh ya know, recon."

"Oh? Recon for what?"

"Nothing much really, I was locking down the location of that Wyvern."

Ozpin nearly tripped, catching himself last second, "And how do you know of the Wyvern?" he questioned.

Narutos' fangs glinted in the street light, "Did you know that high tier Grimm can communicate over extreme distances? Kinda like their own CCT network."

Ozpin cocked his head to the side, "I have had theories, but nothing conclusive. How have you discovered this?"

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't discover it, some egghead in a lab did. After he presented his findings to the military, they started developing the technology to _listen _to them talk. Made tracking the dickheads that much easier."

"Does this method have a name?"

"Yeah, some other egghead figured out it was their Bioacoustics."

Ozpin looked confused, "Bioacoustics has been known for quite some time here in the kingdoms, how have we not discovered this?"

Naruto was tapping away at his scroll, humming in thought, "I dunno. I don't remember the specifics, but I'm looking for it-Aha! Found it!" He handed the scroll over to Opzin, who looked over it.

"Fascinating! To think that the Grimm utilize a whole different frequency, completely undetectable by normal methods!" He continued to read, easily dodging objects and people alike.

He turned towards Naruto, "And how did such a thing come to be known?"

Naruto hummed, deep in thought before speaking up, "It's been well known and documented for decades, but before this discovery, only certain people could hear or sense the Grimm speak with one another." He pointed at his ears, "Like me, for example. I can hear several different distinctive Creatures of Grimm. Almost all are asleep right now."

Ozpin handed his fox eared companion his scroll back, "But won't-"

***Crash***

He was interrupted but the glass breaking.

The duo watched as a goonishly dressed man ragdolled his way down the street. A figure followed him out of the store, landing in the middle of the street.

She was a cute thing really; pale skin with silver eyes. Her hair was short and black, with random red highlights. She was dressed in a lot of blacks: black leggings, black boots, a black skirt with red trimming, black corset with red lacing, and a black long sleeve shirt. She a red hooded cloak fastened to her shirt with a pair of crosses.

She also had a huge scythe, also black and red.

Naruto turned to Ozpin, "I dunno about you, but I think she _really _likes black and red."

Ozpin hummed in agreement, "Indeed."

They turned back to the teenage girl and proceeded to watch her smush three carbon copies of the goonishly dressed man.

One of the goons landed next to a brightly dressed man. Black dress shoes, black pants, a large white overcoat, a grey scarf, with a black and red bowler hat. To top it all off, the man had a cane in hand and a cigar on his lips.

_Is that orange hair? _Naruto thought. A deep gravelly laugh echoing in his head.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." The orange haired man spoke up. He looked up, glaring at the black and red themed girl, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He dropped the cigar, smooshing it with the cane. "And as much as I would love to stick around…" The crime boss pointed the cane at the little hero, "I'm afraid _this _is where we part ways." A reticle popped up and a rocket shot out from the end of the cane.

The girl dodged upwards, firing her scythe to give her a boost. The rocket tore the street up, sending debris every which direction.

Ozpin and Naruto watched as the cane-wielding man climbed a ladder on a nearby building. The girl landed, looking around for her adversary. She spotted him moments later, and after ensuring the safety of the shopkeeper, she took off after him.

They followed, interested in how this would go down.

They watched as a Bullhead rose up, the crime boss climb inside and throw a red dust crystal at the girl. He fired another rocket, aimed at the dust crystal.

Ozpin felt a woosh of air as his companion disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking down on the battlefield, he saw the faunus had somehow changed into his armor. _Hmm...the cloak is a nice touch._

Narutos' eyes glowed sharply, glaring through the smoke. He threw his arm up, a series of yellow lines lit up on his bodysuit. A sigil of the same yellow appearing on the back of his armored glove.

For Naruto, the world faded to grey, the bodies of the crime boss and pilot burned bright red. Easily able to see them through the smoke he unleashed the lightning enhanced Aura built up in his palm.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Clap!"**

A visible shockwave launched itself from his palm, tearing the roof of the building apart. The smoke vanished with the technique; the Bullhead was nearly knocked from the sky before righting itself.

"We got a Huntsman!" He heard the orange haired man shout.

Naruto watched as the pilot stood, the crime boss lunging for the control stick.

Red eyes blinked, the world gaining its color back. Naruto gazed up at the newcomer, easily able to see through the shadows in the Bullhead. She had bright golden eyes and long black hair. She was pale, though not nearly as pale as red riding hood behind him. Dressed in a short red dress with a golden design across the top and along the sleeves.

_Are those heels? _Naruto thought incredulously, _What the actual fuck!?_

Sure enough, she was wearing heels.

All the sudden, the gold lines light up, and she began to fling fireballs at him.

_Man, talk about a killer dress! _Orange lines replaced the yellow ones on his armor. A huge orange sigil sprung to life before him, absorbing the fireballs. The sigil began to spin, gaining tremendous amounts of speed.

"**Fire Style: Dragons Maw!"**

Naruto thrust his palm forward, the sigil launching itself towards the Bullhead with incredible speed. Halfway there the sigil transformed into a dragons head, roaring towards the aircraft. The woman panicked, forming her own sigil, conjuring a massive firestorm. The two techniques slammed into each other, detonating each other.

He growled lowly, his cloak flapping wildly in the resulting shockwave.

Feeling the spike in Aura, Naruto narrowed his eyes. The orange lines faded, quickly being replaced by purple. Spotting lances of fire circling around the smoke, he flung his hands outwards creating huge purple sigils. The fiery spears slammed into the purple barriers with the force of a speeding train only to disperse harmlessly. Grunting, he dropped the barrier sigils, listening to the Bullhead fly off into the distance.

Snorting in contempt, Naruto turned around to face the red themed girl. Only to see her being chewed out by some blonde woman.

"That was an interesting display of dust manipulation." Ozpin's voiced floated over, soundly rather impressed.

"Yeah, well. Putting all your eggs in one basket will only cause it to break."

Ozpin smirked, easily catching the meaning behind those words. '_Jack of all trades is a master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one.' Wise words my young friend._

Naruto turned towards Ozpin, jabbing his thumb at the blonde woman.

"What's going on with her?"

Ozpin sweatdropped, it seemed his deputy was getting a little overzealous again.

_***-* "Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." *-***_

**Ruby Rose **squeaked when a riding crop smacked into the table. Looking fearfully at the Huntress that stood before her, all she could do was not make a fool of herself.

"Did you just squeak?" An amused voice drifted over from her right. Glancing at the faunus, she saw that he wasn't even the least bit frightened.

"And you!" The Huntress rounded on the blonde fox, "Getting in the middle of such a fight! Have you no sense? You could've been injured!"

Naruto couldn't help it, he burst into rambunctious laughter. He knew she meant well, but that last comment was really _really _funny.

The Huntress began to turn red with anger and was about to lash out.

"Now now," Came the amused voice of Ozpin "There's no need for the tongue lashing Ms. Goodwitch. I believe the situation was well in hand."

Ruby looked over at the legendary huntsman who, oddly enough, was carrying a plate of cookies. He set the cookies down in front of her before addressing his colleague.

"I shall handle it from here, you may leave."

Glynda Goodwitch left with a huff, clearly peeved. Her cold glare focused on the laughing faunus till the elevator doors closed.

Ozpin offered Ruby a small smile, "Ms. Rose, would you mind telling me why such an adorable girl is wielding one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby stopped mid-bite, cookie crumbs covered her cheeks. Her silver eyes were wide in surprise. She quickly answered, forgetting the cookies jammed in her mouth.

"Mah unckle chroaw!"

Realizing her mistake, she quickly swallowed only for her to choke on the cookies. Coughing and gasping, she spazzed out, looking for something to drink. A hand slammed into her back, forcing the cookies back up and out.

Blushing up a storm Ruby began to stutter out apologies, looking anywhere but Ozpin.

A flash of flame and the regurgitated cookies vanished without so much as a black spot. Ruby sent the blonde next to her a grateful look, for both saving her from choking and getting rid of the evidence.

Ozpin smiled gently, repeating his earlier question.

"My Uncle Qrow." Came the embarrassed response.

"I see, that was quite the skillful usage of such a weapon. Tell, do you want to be a Huntress?"

Pushing past the embarrassment, Ruby answered. "It's my dream!"

"You wish to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded "I've always wanted to help people and make my dad proud. And if slaying monsters does both, then why not?"

"Then why not become a soldier?"

"Pshhhh, soldiers are nowhere near as cool as Huntsmen! I still have two more years left at Signal before I can apply for Beacon!"

Ozpin smiled, "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby grinned back, "You're Headmaster Ozpin."

"Hello." Ozpin leaned forward, "So you wish to come to my school?"

Ruby matched him, "More than anything!"

Ozpin tilted his head, glancing at Naruto.

What he saw was unexpected yet not surprising. He saw the small broken smile etched on his face; the faraway look in his eyes, seeing things only he can. _Such is the life of child soldiers _Ozpin thought bitterly. He had grown rather fond of the faunus over the couple of days they had spent with each other. The headmaster of Beacon had made many mistakes over his many lives, but he had a feeling this one would not be one of those.

The Headmaster grinned, committing to his decision:

"Well, okay."

_***-* "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present." *-***_

**Blake Belladonna **was not a happy camper.

She had run out of the money she brought with her yesterday and slept in an alley last night. It was cold and not comfortable in the slightest.

She was hungry, tired, broke, and smelled like a dumpster.

She made her way through the streets of Vale, trying to find a laundromat. People gave her a wide berth, seeing how upset she was and just how bad she smelled. She rounded a corner only to slam into someone. She fell on her butt dazed, wondering if she just ran into a wall.

"Hey...you okay?"

She looked up, her amber eyes gazing into a pair of red orbs. Gathering her wits she took the hand offered to her.

"Yeah. Sorry about running into you." She apologized, dusting herself off. She looked up, studying the one she ran into.

A pair of red eyes gazed back curiously. The female Naruto ran into was dressed rather interestingly: she had long black hair with a black bow, amber eyes with purple eyeshadow, and olive skin. She was wearing a black button vest with coattails. Underneath was a sleeveless white crop top. A pair of white shorts and black leggings that lead down into a pair of black boots.

_She's rather good lookin', makes me wonder why she smells like a dumpster. _Naruto thought.

Blake was busy checking the blonde faunus out. He had a tan complexion, crimson red eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He had a smokey grey trench coat on, stopping at the waist. A pair of coattails fell down behind his legs, ending just above his boots. Two rows of golden buttons made their way down the front of the coat. A collar topped it off. His lower half was clad in a pair of trousers with a strange blocky mix of dark green, tan, and black with tan knee pads and shin guards. She spotted a holster and sidearm on his right hip.

"Ya know, I mean no offense at all, but when is the last time you showered?"

Blake snapped from her thoughts, "It's been a long couple of days." She snapped.

The fox held his hands up, "Okay, relax. Sheesh. I was gonna offer to let you use my shower."

Blake dropped her glare, curious. "And why would you offer a stranger your shower?"

"Well for one," Naruto chuckled "It's not my shower. It's the hotels'. Two, you look like you _really _need it. Three, we faunus gotta look out for one another."

Blakes' glare returned full force, "How do you know that!?" She hissed.

"Bows don't twitch dumbass."

Blake blushed, her glare not losing intensity.

"Whelp, I've got better things to do than to be glared at. Have a nice day." Naruto started to walk away, the with intent of finding that ramen shop again.

Blake stared wide-eyed at his back, shocked that he would walk away from another faunus like that. _To be fair, I've been glaring at him nearly the whole time I've known him_ She thought. _I'm such an idiot _Blake wanted to kick herself. Here was someone willing to help her out just out of the kindness of his heart and she chased him off. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't seem to make her voice to work.

"I swear, if you asked me to stop only so I can watch you stare at the fucking ground for two minutes, I'm going to kick the shit out of you." Came the annoyed voice of the fox faunus.

Blakes' head shot up, surprised amber stared into annoyed red.

She looked off to the side, gripping her elbow. "I-I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to kindness from strangers."

Narutos' eyes soften, "It's fine. Let's just start over. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held his hand out.

The Cat faunus took it, "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Naruto grinned, retracting his hand, "Well Blake, let's get you that shower, shall we?"

She smiled, "I would love that."

_***-* "Know yourself and seek self-improvement" *-***_

**Blake **sighed, enjoying the hot water that washed over her.

As she scrubbed the stink off her, Blakes' thoughts drifted off. About how she betrayed her closest friend and teacher, Adam Taurus. She bit her lip, afraid that she had made a mistake.

"_What about them?"_

No! She made the correct decision. He wasn't the kind faunus that took her under his wing and trained her. He was a cold-blooded killer now, someone who wants nothing but the destruction of an entire race.

She shuddered, the water losing its heat. Shutting the tap off, she climbed out of the tub. She grabbed the fluffy towel provided by the hotel and began to dry herself off.

Looking down at the pile of clothes, she realized she had nothing to wear. She pondered the problem for a moment before sighing. Blake tightens the towel around her, making sure to cover her breasts and privates.

She cracked the door, looking for a particular blonde fox.

Blake spotted her target, lying face up on the only bed in the room. She pushed the door open and made her way over to him. Now that she could see his face she noticed that his eyes, while open, were unfocused. Now confirming that he was lost in thought, Blake nudged his shoulder.

She watched his eyes as they came back into focus. He turned towards her, glancing briefly at the top of her head.

"You have really cute ears."

Blake felt herself start to blush, "Shut up…"

"So what's up kitty kat?"

Blushing, Blake muttered, "I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Ah." he glanced at her towel, "That's a problem."

Blake glared dryly at him, "You don't say."

The fox shrugged, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes?" Was Blake embarrassed? Yes, yes she was.

Naruto seemed to ponder for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Aha!" He quickly stood, making is way over to his one-day pack. He rummaged around in it before pulling out a spiral notebook labeled _Clothing_.

"How is a notebook supposed to solve my problem?" Blake asked slowly, now not entirely sure about her newfound friend.

He gave a blank look, "You want something to wear aside from a towel?" Seeing her nod he told her to shut the fuck up.

Blake blinked, offended by his language. Over the course of the last couple of hours, she had gotten used to his way of speaking. Most people would find it offensive, herself included; leading her to ask why he spoke as he did. His response was '_I don't like this lifestyle, I fucking love it.' _Whatever he was trying to say went misunderstood.

She looked over at him, watching him flip through the notebook for reasons only known to him.

He nodded, apparently finding whatever he was looking for. Naruto laid his hand on the page, channeling his aura into the sheet of paper.

"Release!" He intoned lowly, a puff of smoke appeared and suddenly there was a stack of clothes sitting on the notebook.

"W-what the! What did you just do?!" Blake questioned rather loudly.

"I unsealed clothes." He stated casually. "Look, I understand that y'all don't know a whole lot about your Aura aside from the basic shit, but do you have to be so friggin' loud?"

Blake blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry…"

The fox faunus sighed, "No worries Kitten." He began to sort through the stack, setting aside some items.

Resealing what was leftover he handed Blake a long sleeve and a pair of trousers with a belt. He dug around in his notebook again, this time the cat faunus watched closely, wanting to see what he had done.

He unsealed a roll of bandages, handing them to her.

"Use the bandaged to bind your boobs, don't want to be pointing at everything, now do we?" He grinned at her. Blake blushed again.

"What size boots do you wear?" he questioned her.

"Seven."

"Regular or wide?"

"Uhh, regular?"

Naruto nodded again, flipping through more pages.

"Go change over in the bathroom, unless you plan on giving me a show." He smirked at her.

Blake huffed, making her way to the bathroom.

She bound her breast up in the white bandaged before moving on to the rest of the clothes. She found a pair of orange PT shorts hidden in the trousers.

She looked in the mirror, the bandages and shorts wasn't a bad combo, and it was pretty comfy.

She put the rest of the clothes on: a pair of trousers with a nearly identical pattern as his, a long sleeve shirt with a zipper from the collar to the navel. The torso was a coyote tan, with the sleeves, collar, and shoulders the same blocky green/black/tan pattern. The belt was also tan.

_He really likes tan… _Blake thought.

Both the trousers and shirt was a size or two too large, but it didn't matter. She had clothes! Baggy sure, but it was pretty comfortable.

Blake walked out of the bathroom, basking in the strange sense of comfort.

"Tuck the shirt in."

She gave him a confused look but followed his instructions anyways.

Seeing that she was looking for a reason why, he enlightened her, "Lots of good men and women died in that uniform. You're going to wear it correctly."

Blake suddenly felt as if she shouldn't be wearing the uniform.

Seeing how uncomfortable she looked after he said that, Naruto waved her off, "You're fine. That's one of my old frogsuits, so if you damage it it's no big deal. In fact," He walked over to her, grabbing the back of the collar and looking on the inside of it, "It's one of my Rhineland sets. So it's a few years old."

He backed away, "Now there should be a seal on the inside left of the waistband, find it and channel your Aura into it."

"What is it going to do?" Blake questioned.

"It's going to resize it to your body." Naruto explained, "Make it more comfortable and easier to move around in."

She located the seal he was talking about and did as instructed. Feeling the fabric constrict on her was a very strange feeling.

She blinked, looking down. Now it didn't look like she had put on men's clothes, but had put on a specially tailored outfit just for her! The trousers were still baggy, but not too much. The shirt hugged her boobs a little too much for her tastes, but it was still incredibly comfortable.

"This is incredible! How does it do that?" Blake had stars in her eyes.

Naruto explained that the uniform was infused with dust, giving it amplified durability and the ability to cast dust sigils, known as _ninjutsu_. When it shrunk to fit her, it took the excess fabric and added it to the padded elbows and knees.

Blake looked at the boots that he set out, wondering if they had any special properties too.

"They're just water and tear resistant." Naruto answered her unspoken question. Slightly disappointed, Blake went about putting them on and figuring out how to blouse said boots.

Glancing outside, Naruto saw it had begun to rain. He took his overcoat off, sealing it up in his notebook. He wore something near identical to Blake, only with leather padding on the elbows.

"Aren't you worried about your notebook getting wet?" Blake questioned.

"Nah, I spent a lot of money in waterproof notebooks. On top of that, the pack is fire retardant and I store them in a waterproof velcro bag." Naruto replied.

Blake made an understanding sound.

The male faunus unsealed several pieces of armor and two traveling cloaks. He slung the tan flak vest on, securing it and the various pouches that adorned it. Next was a set of black flak pauldrons and black forearm guards.

He grabbed his sidearm off the nearby nightstand, securing it to his belt and right hip.

Naruto turned towards Blake, who had watched the process baffled by the odd-looking armor.

He held out one of the traveling cloaks, "I dunno about you, Kitten, but I'm pretty hungry."

Blake took the cloak with a smile, "Me too Naruto."

_***-* "Knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom." *-***_

"Ya know when I said 'see you later' I didn't think it would be so..._explosive._" **Naruto **drawled blandly, gazing at a blob of red and black.

Said blob shyly looked away.

Naruto sighed, looking to his left. There stood a girl that one could describe as _white._ Pale skin, white hair, blue eyes, and a blue battle dress that was so pale it might as well of been white.

_Again with the friggin heels, _Naruto groaned.

"Are you done?" Naruto interrupted her ranting.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who I am?!"

Naruto snorted, "Of course I do. You're Weiss Schnee. Someone who should know better than to be waving a vial of highly reactive dust around."

The Schnee turned bright red in embarrassment. She attempted to form a retort, only to fail and storm away.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned around to address his short companion. Only to find that the two of them weren't alone.

"Hello, Naruto."

"'Sup Blake?"

The cat faunus smiled, happy to see her new friend again. She had been worried last night that she wouldn't ever see him again since he had neglected to tell her that he was a student as well. But here he was, dressed in his outlandish combat uniform. At Beacon, telling a Schnee off for waving an unsealed dust vial around like an idiot.

If she hadn't already liked him, Blake definitely would've after that.

"So where did you disappear off to after dinner?" The disguised cat faunus questioned him. After all, he had treated her to a shower, old-new clothes, dinner, _and _left her his room key for the hotel he was staying at.

Naruto shrugged, "Went and found a tree to sleep in, pretty comfortable if you ask me."

Blake frowned, seemingly upset at something.

"I would've slept on the floor had you of just asked Naruto."

Naruto shrugged again, "I'm not a fan of making someone sleep on the floor. That and I wasn't comfortable staying in a hotel; felt like I was being watched. So~ I went ahead and found a nice tree on Beacon property and took a cat nap."

Blake pouted, "Still…"

"Meh, it's all good." Naruto grinned, "But I see you found a new bow. And your weapon."

Blake felt her cheeks warm up and looked away. She didn't want to admit it was the same smelly bow she was wearing yesterday. Granted, she did wash it in the sink, but it really didn't help with the smell.

She adjusted Gambol Shroud, the cleaver/katana/pistol offering a sense of comfort.

She felt his eyes on her, "...It's the same bow, isn't it?"

Blake refused to meet his eyes.

Sighing, Naruto looked down at his red and black _friend? I dunno, let's ask._

"Say, Ruby, we friends?"

The red-themed girl beamed at him, "Of course! Why would we not be?"

Naruto smiled, ruffling her hair, "Just clarifying kiddo."

Ruby pouted at him, swiping at his arm.

"Anyways, Ruby meet Blake. Blake, this is Ruby."

Blake waved.

Ruby went to say something before stopping. She looked at Blake, before turning towards Naruto, and back again.

"Why are you two wearing the same thing?" Was what Ruby asked.

Blake turned bright red, stuttering over herself. Naruto grinned, answered for the embarrassed cat faunus.

"That's because she slept in an alley, ended up smelling like one. Got snippy with me when I offered her a shower before accepting my offer. Gave her some spare clothes I had and treated her to dinner."

Blake glared heatedly at her fellow faunus, the effect completely negated by the enormous blush encompassing her face.

Seeing her face, Naruto and Ruby burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The object of their amusement stormed past them, leaving them to their cackling.

"Hey wait up! C'mon Ruby!"

Blake couldn't help but smile as they caught up, the blonde wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Watching the two out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but wonder about her decision about Beacon. Watching as Naruto ruffled Ruby's hair, the smaller girl calling out to Blake for help, she smiled.

_Yes, this was a good choice._

_***-* "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present." *-***_

**Naruto **glared at his locker, no _at all _comfortable with putting his belongings in what amounts to a cruise missile.

He sighed, _I'll at least put my surplus dust in it. One less explosive object on my person._

He unsealed his surplus dust out of his pack, shoving it all in the locker. Naruto retrieved an orange towel from his pack, before shoving it in the locker too.

One puff of smoke later and Naruto stood naked in front of his locker. He wrapped the towel around his waist before making his way to the shower, seal on his left shoulder blade glowing.

One delightfully warm shower later, Naruto stood in a large ballroom, clad in a white tee shirt and a pair of orange PT shorts.

His red eyes scanned the room, looking for both somewhere to sleep and one of the two people he knew at Beacon.

"Hey, Naruto…"

Hearing his name, Naruto looked to his right. He saw Blake, still in the clothes he had given her, her weapon was missing though.

_Pro'lly in her locker._

"What's up Blake?"

Blake stared bashfully at the floor, "Uh...I hate to ask for more after everything you've done so far, but you wouldn't happen to have something I could change into for the night?"

The Fox Faunus blinked, _that's right, all she has is the clothes literally on her back._

"Yeah. Where'd your other clothes go?"

"I threw them out." Blake shivered, "Couldn't get the smell out of them."

_Ah_

"Yeah, just follow me, kitten."

He gave her a pair of identical orange shorts, a blue towel, a black tee shirt.

"If the shorts are to lose, just sinch the strings. 'Fraid I can't do anything about the size of the shirt."

Blake nodded, embarrassed about having to lean so heavily on someone.

"Imma go lay down, maybe read a book or something. Try to not think about me too much when you're in the shower Kitten." Dodging Blakes' swipe, Naruto vanished with a laugh.

Finding a nice corner to rest in, Naruto tossed his pack down and leaned against it.

_Ya know, it's kinda weird laying on this thing without any of my gear on…_

He heard something snort in the deep recesses of his mind.

**That's because you're weird**

_So he can speak! Where've you been buddy?_

**Napping**

Naruto laughed, _that's a long nap. Haven't heard from you in a few months._

**Time is meaningless to a being such as me**

_If you say so…_

Naruto grinned, happy to have Kurama to talk to again. Last time they had talked was right before his last combat patrol.

**Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?**

_Not much bud. We put Rodan down for good this time. Harding sent me to a Huntsman school in the Kingdoms. So we're gonna have a relaxing couple of months before things begin to heat up._

**Heat up?**

_Yeah, Intel thinks Salem is going to start making some major moves in the near future. Might try to take Vale down._

**So the Witch is making her move**

_Yup! We're gonna drown the bitch in a tide of Light_

A deep chuckle reverberated in his brain, **Excellent. Anything else?**

_Met this hot Cat Girl!_

**I care little for your sexual adventures Naruto**

Naruto chuckled, _Nah, I'm not trying to get into her pants. She's got a rough past, kinda like I did. I'm just gonna give her the support that I didn't really get 'till you came along._

**Very well**

_Yeah, she's not a bad girl. Real easy to tease though._

**Do you mean the black haired one wearing your clothes?**

Refocusing on the real world, Naruto saw Blake had just walked into the ballroom looking frustrated. She scanned the room before zeroing in on him, quickly making her way over.

"Sup Kitten? What's gotten you upset?"

She gave him a distraught look, "Just the Schnee."

"She give you a hard time?"

She plopped down next to him, "No...she was bad mouthing you and Ruby."

"Well," Naruto rubbed her head, "No sense in caring about someone else's opinion. I know I don't."

She swatted his hand away and was about to say something before yelling erupted in the ballroom.

The two faunus watched as the Schnee heiress and a rather gifted looking blonde got into a shouting match. With Ruby attempting to broker a peace.

The blonde reared back and was about to punch the Schnee before the lights went out.

Naruto sighed and laid back, "Well, I'm gonna get some rest. You should too Kitten."

He saw Blake nod in agreement, "Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight Blake."

G'_night Kurama_

**Night brat**

_***-* "Think before you speak. Read before you think." *-***_

_**Sneak Preview:**_

_**The Deathstalker chittered at them, preparing to attack. Before it could, a massive foot smashed into its back, crushing the scorpion Grimm. **_

_**The two Beacon hopefuls slowly looked up, following the appendage. Baleful red eyes glared hatefully down at them, seething through the white mask. The bone armor covered its head and neck entirely, trailing off all the way to a swaying tail. Massive spikes of bone traveled down the quadrupeds back in two identical rows. Two fangs glinted in the sunlight, both larger than the two of them combined. Acidic saliva dripped onto the earth, causing it to burn with a hiss. Its shoulders eclipsed the surrounding trees, making the thing well over 15 meters tall.**_

_**Eyes wide in terror, Blake whispered to her partner, "W-what is that!?"**_

_**Naruto answered slowly, white lines began to appear on his armor, "That's a Silvertooth. Or, as I like to call it, a 'We're-so-fucked-Tooth'!"**_

_**The Grimm reared its massive head back, before shattering their eardrums in a terrifying howl.**_

_***AWROOOOOOOOOO***_

**Hey guys and girls, Broadside here with another chapter of _Light of Aiden(7.5k words! Woo!)_. In this chapter, we saw Naruto meet Ozpin, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. **

**Now, I have nothing against Weiss, and she will be liberated of her attitude in the future, but for now she's _Weiss cold_.**

**I know, I know, the first parts of the chapter feels rushed, I promise it's not. It was all thought out beforehand, with decisiveness.**

**Trust me, I have up to Chapter 22 already planned out and several more beyond that in the outline. Now, I don't know if I'll be splitting it into another story after Chp 22, but just know that I have a plan. Broadside _always has a plan._**

**Anyways! Onto the reviews!**

**Ninjawithafro:**

**I'm in the same boat as the first reviewer you mentioned. Usually I don't care for the elements that you use , but you make it work. I love the suave personality you've given Naruto as well. **

**I also want to thank you for treating your readers as intelligent human beings. So many stories throw narrative suspense and throw it out the window, but you seem to have a pretty good grasp in how to use it. Like when you kept the mystery of who F45 was even if we suspected who it was. You also are good at fitting in exposition dumps properly, like when a adult was caring for his tail.**

**Please update weekly. I'm excited to see Naruto head to Beacon. Keep up the good work!**

**Thank you for the Review! The elements I'm using will have a strange fit, almost like jagged puzzle pieces, but hopefully, they'll mesh well. I know that y'all are intelligent people, and I will treat everyone as such until proven otherwise. Honestly, I entertained the Idea of F54 being someone else, just to throw people off, but I decided again that. There will be many more exposition dumps in the future too, so I'll keep the idea going.**

**It's looking like it may be a weekly thing so far!**

**Gamerman22:**

**How about strident class frigate and nevada class frigate? Also why not call Naruto fox ears and tails Kemonomimi and not Faunus. **

**Kemonomimi Means: are characters who have animal ears, usually in addition to their regular human ears. This commonly includes an animal tail. ... Kemonomimi is a Japanese term used mostly in anime/manga fandom, but adding animal ears and tails to characters. **

**I hope that'll helps.**

**And thank you for the review! Now, going back to my intro chapter, in the AN it says that Primo Victoria has the general shape of a Paris Class Frigate. But it's a Battlecruiser for my purposes. That being said, I will be using Halo Frigates as my airships, but the dimensions will be totally different. Paris Class: Battlecruiser, i.e. one of the largest ships aloft. The rest? Well, you'll have to see.**

**Kemonomimi -that was a mouthful to type- isn't a term I am familiar with, so I won't use it. Misuse of terms and such. But who's saying the tail is natural? I'm sure I dropped rather large hints this chapter about his power and abilities. But for a better explanation about his tail will come in later chapters. I already have most of the fic planned out in a baseline, with many points to be covered in the coming chapters. **

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles:**

**Truth be told, I was waiting for the sexy time between Naruto and Ino also damn, there better be no Kyoujin there cause I will flip, the Kaijus are a shocker but acceptable and I want to watch the new Godzilla, but I got no mons so I will wait for months to a year till there is a good brother and made a torrent of it. Anyway, good fic, love the concept so far keep it up.**

**Thank you for the Review! Again, Ino will not be part of any pairing. As for Kyoujin, I'm going to guess you mean Attack On Titan? If that's the case, then-No. When I 'Titan' I am referring to the Kaiju. I'm trying to not use a whole lot of Japanese in my fic because I am not familiar with the Language and I don't want to misuse it. In the new Godzilla movie, the monsters are referred to as Titans, and so I'm using that term. It's going to be widely known so there's no problem with it. The Titans aren't going to make a lot of appearances, mostly in flashbacks until the *Error* Arc.**

**Cool, now that reviews are done, I am in need of a BETA writer. I just need someone to go in behind me and correct any grammar or spelling errors. You'll get sneak previews of every chapter before they go public!**

**Anyways, that's all for tonight, expect another chapter by NEXT Friday, no in two days, but in nine days. **


	4. Chapter 4: Of Fangs and Teams

_***A moment in History: Eden***_

_June 28th would prove to be a day to remember in the history of Eden. The day the beloved King Charles XII of Aiden was assassinated. The assassin and his collaborators were captured and tortured, eventually giving up who had hired them: Florence._

_Florence was a city-state on the southern end of Eden, it was a center of art and a beacon of power. But deep down Florence was corrupt, ruled by a council of greedy lawmakers who would see their people burn in order to line their pockets with money._

_When the Light of Aiden was formed, it scared them. Their position of the top dog on Eden was threatened. So, while the fledgling nation fought back to reclaim lands lost to both Grimm and other city-states, they schemed._

_They amassed power, concentrated on developing technology, built more weapons, raised more armies. They believed themselves superior, but their military was just as corrupt as they._

_They struck when the King was delivering a speech in remembrance of the fallen. Killing him and launching a surprise attack against the forces of Aiden._

_They ran headlong into an immovable object, their armies stopping cold before the might of Aiden. Their air fleets knocked from the skies, their ships sank beneath the waves, their armies drowned in tides of blood._

_They begged for forgiveness but found that Aiden and the rest of Eden were fresh out of mercy. In a matter of months, Aiden was knocking on the gates of Florence itself. When no one answered, they burned it down; storming into the city with force comparable to that of a Typhoon._

_Florence was so totally defeated that they surrender unconditionally 84 days after the death of King Charles XII._

_***the morning before***_

_Beep_

Like clockwork, **Naruto's **eyes cracked open. He stared listlessly at the dark ceiling, taking in the sounds of the dozens of other sleeping teens around him. Over the course of the last twelve years, Naruto had trained his body to wake up to the sound of a single beep. Be it from his scroll, a watch, or his digital combat display. It was a skill he both enjoyed and hated, Ino having found particular joy in abusing it.

**How was your rest? **A gravelly voice echoed between his ears.

_Reminiscence, why?_

**You were moving in your sleep.**

_Oh._ He's only ever done that for nightmares.

**Nightmare?**

_No...an old memory._

**Oh? About what?**

Naruto stared at his hands, deep in thought.

_My old team._

Kurama hummed. Naruto has had many dreams about his old team, but none lead to the amount of unconscious activity that he displayed during the night.

**Is that all?**

_No. _Naruto grimaced, _Operation Cathedral._

**Ah. **Kurama narrowed his eyes, remembering the event clearly. He wasn't with Naruto at the time but had just started to awaken from his slumber. He remembered the feeling of many hundreds of thousands of souls crying out only to vanish into the void.

In a matter of months, Aiden had wiped out a whole civilization. Burned whole cities to cinders, all for the death of their beloved King: Charles the Twelfth. _**I suppose when you don't play nice with someone who can wipe you out, the end result is extinction. **_

The burning of Florence had a profound effect on Naruto, with it being his first taste of total war. Where he bathed in the blood of thousands, and where he unlocked his Semblance is all its glory.

**Go wash the night off, prepare for the day ahead.**

Naruto blinked before smiling, _that sounds like a great idea bud._

He stood up and stretched, feeling all the kinks and pops work themselves out. Sighing happily at getting most of them; he turned to grab his pack, having used it as a pillow through the night. Only to find that he was not the only one with that idea. Blake was curled into a loose ball, her head resting on one of the softer parts of his pack. She had taken the opposite side of it, to where the soles of their feet pointed away from the pack. The cat faunus is disguise was snoozing soundly, shuddering from the cool air every so often.

_She looks cold, _Naruto smiled softly.

He channeled Aura into the seal on his shoulder blade, feeling the weight of his travel cloak settle on his broad shoulders. Naruto shrugged it off and laid it over the sleeping faunus.

One nice and refreshing shower later Naruto sat down on the bench in front of his locker. Dressed in a pair of orange PT shorts with his towel draped over his shoulder. His tail swayed gently behind him.

Naruto brought his legs up, crossing them on the bench. He laid his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. His breathing leveled out, falling in synch with his slowing heartbeat. The fox faunus cleared his mind; no worries, anger, fear, or joy.

Red eyes snapped open, seeing that he was no longer in the locker room at Beacon. Naruto gazed around, seeing that he was standing on a body of water that stretched endlessly every direction.

A rush of hot air washed over him, blowing his towel off and into the water. Naruto turned around with a smirk, eyeing the massive fox style Grimm laying before him. A single massive red eye drilled into his equally blazing eyes. Kurama's' massive white lips parted, revealing huge glistening fangs.

**What brings you here, Naruto?**

"Just getting my gear from hammerspace." Naruto grinned, "And, ya know, to say hello to my second favorite fox."

Kurama stared down at him unflinching,

**Second favorite?**

"Of course, I'm my favorite Fox. Gotta have pride in one's self."

A rumbling chuckle echoed in his mindscape, Kurama's eye peered at him amusedly.

**Very well, young fox. Now bring forth your armory, I wish to pick out your weapons this time.**

Naruto laughed, his tail swaying happily. "I'm picking the gear then." He spun around and focused on his mindscape. It began to rumble, ripples appearing in the watery surface. Slowly, rows upon rows of stone displays began to rise from the murky depths.

Matching grins of savagery stretched across the pairs' faces, spelling the desire of bloodshed and destruction shared by the foxes.

_***-* **_"_**The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing." *-***_

**Pyrrha Nikos **laughed nervously. Having run into Weiss in the locker room, the white themed girl all but jumped her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Schnee." Pyrrha shook the offered hand.

"Oh please, just call me Weiss." The Heiress smiled pleasantly at her. A smile Pyrrha knew all too well, having come to Beacon just to get away from it. With a mental sigh, she put up a brave face and listened to the Heiress go on about teams and whatnot.

Ultimately, the Spartan's mind wandered and she discreetly studied other students in a vain attempt to find a way out of the conversation. About to give up and resign herself to the Schnee's whims, she made eye contact with an oddly colored faunus. Dressed in a lot of tans and greens that simply did his hair and eyes no justice. Bright crimson eyes stared back, amused at her plight, red fox ears twitched in the spiky blond hair. Deep dark whisker marks donned his cheeks, and she swore she saw a shadow of a tail.

Pyrrha gave him a nervous, almost hopeful, smile.

She was genuinely surprised to her smile returned with a very _real _smile and a wave.

With wide eyes, she watched as the fox faunus trekked out of the locker room after throwing her one last amused grin.

Before Pyrrha knew what she was doing, she was chasing after the Faunus, her desire to have a genuine friend outstripped any pleasantries she had to endure from the Schnee Heiress. She heard said Heiress shout something at her, but she didn't care to listen to what was said.

Coming to a halt in the Ballroom, the Spartan woman scanned the crowds, looking for the sunshine hair.

Spotting her target, Pyrrha made her way over. He was conversing with another female, this one still shaking the sleep out of her amber eyes. The blonde fox rubbed the females head, only for her to swat his hand away.

A smile began to work its way onto Pyrrha's face. _Maybe I could make two friends! _Was the hopeful thought bouncing around in her head.

The blonde faunus turned towards her as she approached, the black haired female gazed at her with indifference.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha waved nervously.

The blonde grinned at her, "What's up?"

The black-haired female smiled at her, "Hello."

The spartan froze, not really knowing what to do. She's never gotten this far before people bombarded her. The blonde seemed to notice her plight and took pity on her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And this here is Blake Belladonna."

The now named Blake glared at the blonde faunus, "I am capable of introducing myself, Naruto."

"Wow really? Your anti-social ass can introduce yourself _without _glaring at them? Color me impressed Miss Belladonna~." Pyrrha _felt_ the sarcasm dripping off that retort.

Blake's glare intensified.

Ignoring her with practiced ease, Naruto turned towards Pyrrha once more, who was slowly getting nervous from the heat of Blake's glare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha Nikos." The Spartan blurted out, embarrassed for forgetting to introduce herself.

Naruto extended his hand, "Well Miss Nikos, it's nice to meet you."

Pyrrha took it with a beaming smile.

"There's where you went Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha felt her smile shatter like glass at the sound of Weiss's voice. The three of them looked towards the Schnee Heiress making her way over. Weiss noticed who Pyrrha was talking too and stopped short.

"You!" She pointed at Naruto.

Naruto looked around before pointing at himself, "Me?"

"Yes, you! First, you disrespect me and _now _you have the audacity to speak with a woman of Pyrrha's caliber!"

Naruto was baffled! "I'm not the fucking retard that was waving a vial of explosives around like a baby waving its rattle! And last I checked, you don't make decisions for others, ya dumb bitch."

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Didn't we go over this yesterday? Or are you just that stupid?" Naruto snapped back.

"I'm not the stupid one! You're the stupid Faunus!"

Naruto's eyes sharpened, burning holes into the white themed girl.

"Okay Cunt." Weiss visibly recoiled, "Since when does being a Faunus make me stupid?"

"I-it doesn't! You're just stupid!"

"Says the one using the same insult over and over again. Go refresh your vocabulary before we continue this, _comprender?"_

"Com-what now?"

"Exactly. Piss off 'til you figure it out."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!"

The Schnee stormed off and Naruto turned back to his lovely company, his anger dissipating.

Blake was busy glaring holes in the retreating Schnee and Pyrrha looked torn between hilarity at the exchange and horrified at the language the blonde was dropping so casually.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Pyrrha." Naruto poked Blakes cheek, snapping her from her trance. "You good Kitten?" He asked, giving Blake a concerned look.

Blake sighed, "Yeah. I just need a shower to cool off."

"Well, you'd better hurry. We have half an hour to be at the cliff."

Blake's eyes widen before she dashed off, leaving Pyrrha alone with Naruto.

"...You know we have an hour and a half, right?" Pyrrha questioned.

Naruto smirked at her, "Yup!"

"That's mean Naruto." Pyrrha gave him a disappointed look.

The blonde faunus gave her a grin, a glint of mischievousness coming to life.

"Ya know what? You're totally right! Come, let us rectify this mistake!" Naruto declared before practically skipping off.

The redheaded Spartan stared mystified at his retreating figure for a moment before scrambling after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

_***-* **_"_**I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." *-***_

**Opzin **smiled behind his mug. It seemed his new foxy friend had made friends of his own. Interesting choices though: a former White Fang terrorist and the idolized Mistral Champion.

Given his long and bloody history with Eden's own terrorist organization, Miss Belladonna was a very odd choice in friendship. Maybe he didn't know? Or maybe Naruto just didn't care. Given how volatile and unpredictable the fox was, Ozpin was willing to bet that he just didn't care.

Miss Nikos was another strange choice. A prodigy that was isolated by the very people that adored her. The four-time Mistral champion was an individual of incredible skill and relentless training, but beneath all that armor and fame she was just a lonely girl in desperate need of a friend or two.

It would be interesting to see the three of them on the same team.

A little red blur zipped across the cliff, nearly slamming into Naruto.

_It seems that Miss Rose has found a friend in Naruto as well._

Ozpin's smile widened, watching the scythe wielder talk a mile a minute.

His brown eyes panned across the rest of the teens, spotting Yang Xiao Long following after her sister.

Ozpin snorted, remembering the police report of a nightclub that got roughed up by the blonde brawler. She had quite the temper when it came to her hair it seemed.

Looking further, he spotted Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A company led by a man seemingly hellbent on driving it into the ground. Hopefully, the Heiress proved to be a better person than her father, something only time will tell.

_Moving on swiftly._

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, old friends from a village long gone. Children of powerful Huntsmen and Huntesses, driven by their desire to never see a repeat of their home they trained themselves into the dirt. The eccentric Valkyrie was going on about pancakes, the quiet Ren simply nodding along.

_What an odd thing to go on about._

Ozpin glanced at his watch, seeing that it was time to begin.

"Miss Glynda, would you mind rounding the potential students up?" Ozpin spoke to his deputy.

"Of course, Headmaster." Glynda replied, moving to complete her task.

Ozpin smiled once more, before going over his speech in his head, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

It took only a minute or two for the blonde witch to round everyone up school circle around the Headmaster. Nodding to himself, Ozpin began:

"Good morning children. I hope everyone had a good night's rest?"

A round of nods amongst the student body.

"Excellent! I, am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And this-" He gestured to Glynda, "is Professor Goodwitch, deputy Headmaster of Beacon. I would like to welcome you all to Beacon."

A murmur echoed in the crowd.

"You have come to my school in search of knowledge. Of direction, and of purpose." Ozpin paused. "Many of you seek fame and glory. I promise you, you will not find any of it here. What you will find is a rigorous and brutal schoolhouse, with every aspect of it designed to ensure your success both on and off the battlefield.

A few of you," Ozpin made eye contact with Naruto, "Know what the battlefield is like. An unforgiving environment that cares not for who you are or what you have done; only what you bring with you.

I promise you all, that we here at Beacon will do everything we can do to set you up for success. But we will not hold your hand. We will not baby you!

You will become the future defenders of Remnant, a bulwark against the Creature of Grimm. This is not a glamorous lifestyle, many of you will die before you reach thirty. You will spend many nights sleeping in the dirt, protecting those who cannot protect themselves. _That _is your mission.

We, here at Beacon will teach you the skills needed to accomplish this mission. But it will be up to you to know yourself and seek self-improvement.

Behind me," Ozpin gesture to the forest below, "Is Emerald Forest. Your First Step. This is your initiation into the life of a Huntsman.

I have placed several relics in a temple in the northern part of the forest. Your mission today is to locate and retrieve one of these relics and return to this very cliff. There are enough relics for everyone; that being said, you _will _only take one relic from the temple.

Take heed children, there are many creatures in this forest that will seek to stop you. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

Ozpin observed the student hopefuls. Many were eager to prove themselves, a select few were afraid.

"Here at Beacon, you are taught and trained in four-person teams. Those teams will be decided upon today. That being said, your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with upon landing.

I bid you all good luck. For many of you will need it."

_***-* **_"_**Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."**_ _***-***_

**Naruto **laughed as he flew through the air. Whatever he was expecting those pads were, he certainly didn't think they were springboards! Naruto rolled right with a whoop, spotting a pack of the most common type of Grimm on Sanus: Beowolves!

In general, the Creatures of Grimm on Eden are not as numerous as the rest of Remnant, but they are much trickier and difficult to deal with. Each species with an extra trait or four that made them much more dangerous to deal with.

He grinned savagely, excited to finally fight something after all the stress of meeting new people and having to play nice. Now he can let his combat skill speak for him.

With a puff of smoke, his armor was donned with the addition of black greaves, forearm guards, and a burnt orange waist cloak. Naruto reached back, a sheathed sword materializing in his hand.

Angling himself towards the pack of Beowolves, Naruto increased speed. Just before impact, he flipped around, a brown sigil appearing over the scabbard. Slamming into the ground, he drove the scabbard into the dirt with a shout:

"**Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears!"**

Dozens of rock spears shot up from the ground, impaling everything in the clearing with impunity. The pack of Beowolves was caught by surprise, unable to avoid the sudden assault from below. Many died before they knew what had even happened.

"Ha! Get Fucked!" Naruto laughed, happy that the age-old attack was still effective.

"Hah~ Whelp!" He spun around, yanking his sword from the ground. "Whaddya think Kitten?"

Amber eyes blinked at him, a grin stretching across owners face.

"I think we're partners, Naruto."

"You followed me, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake smiled at him, "Maybe you just made a lot of noise."

Naruto burst out laughing, "'Admit Nothing. Deny Everything. Make Counter Accusations.' Eh?"

Blake's smile gave nothing away.

"Very well _Partner."_ The disguised faunus preened, "What is the next plan of action?"

Blake glanced around at the dissipating Beowolved, "We find the temple, grab a relic and get back to the cliff." She paused, "I saw the temple, it's not too far away."

Naruto nodded, "I LARFIB'd it on the drop. Hopefully, that'll set us straight."

"Larfib..? What's that?" Blake questioned.

A puff of smoke obscured Naruto's face. He waved the smoke away, showing that a black visor rested over his eyes, obscuring them from Blake.

"LARFIB stands for Laser Range Finding and Bookmarking. Basically, I can tag a coordinate on my display."

"Oh." She wasn't completely lost, but she can ask about all that later. When they weren't in the middle of a Grimm infested forest. Taking a test in order to study at Beacon. You know, the important stuff.

"We're about a kilometer out, in the north-northwesterly direction." Naruto stated, pointing in a generally northern direction.

The two of them set out at a sedate pace, in no immediate rush to get to the temple.

The faunus pair walked in silence, content in not speaking but taking comfort in each other's presence.

On the outside, Blake was calm and focused, but on the inside, she was celebrating. Out of the dozens of potential partners, she had gotten the one she wanted! She didn't follow him per se, Blake just happened to have landed in the same area as he did; and if anyone asked it was a pure coincidence.

She had very little idea on how well he fared in combat, but the tidbit she saw earlier was very promising. While using Dust spells and casting mediums isn't exactly rare, that doesn't mean it common either. Generally, the practice is regarded as a very time consuming and difficult style of fighting. Most use it to supplement an already existing combat style.

Blake glanced at her partner. She couldn't see his eyes, but a grin was plastered across his face. Blake couldn't help but wonder if he was happy with having her as a partner.

Several minutes had gone by with no disturbance to the peace, only for a pair of teens to sprint by screaming their heads off.

"...The hell?" Naruto could only question the wisdom of running through a monster-infested forest screaming like a pair of little bitches.

Blake was more concerned with one of the boys' hairstyle.

"...Does he seriously have a mohawk?" She questioned out loud.

Naruto turned towards the direction from which they came, peering cautiously into the trees. The reason for their panic soon made itself apparent, in the form of a Deathstalker.

"That's not even a big deathstalker, what a pair of pussy boys."

Blake turned towards her partner with a dry look, "Really? Couldn't choose a different insult?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly.

The Deathstalker chittered at them, preparing to attack. Before it could, a massive foot smashed into its back, crushing the scorpion Grimm.

The two Beacon hopefuls slowly looked up, following the appendage. Baleful red eyes glared hatefully down at them, seething through the white mask. The bone armor covered its head and neck entirely, trailing off all the way to a swaying tail. Massive spikes of bone traveled down the quadrupeds back in two identical rows. Two fangs glinted in the sunlight, both larger than the two of them combined. Acidic saliva dripped onto the earth, causing it to burn with a hiss. Its shoulders eclipsed the surrounding trees, making the thing well over 15 meters tall.

Eyes wide in terror, Blake whispered to her partner, "W-what is that!?"

Naruto answered slowly, white lines began to appear on his armor, "That's a Silvertooth. Or, as I like to call it, a 'We're-so-fucked-Tooth'!"

The Grimm reared its massive head back, before shattering their eardrums in a terrifying howl.

***AWROOOOOOOOOO***

_***-* **_"_**Know thyself, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories." *-***_

**Pyrrha **held up a golden bishop, turning towards her partner.

"How about this one?" She asked.

Her adorable partner shrugged, "Sure thing!" Ruby smiled.

Pyrrha smiled back, her partner was simply too cute! She had encountered the girl fighting a pair of Ursa. Ruby was quite skilled with her scythe, having made short work of the two creatures.

Pyrrha was dragged from her thoughts when her partner spoke up, "Do you hear that..?"

The spartan woman listened intently, identifying the sound of someone screaming. The two females turned in the direction of the noise, spotting a flying individual soaring towards them.

Pyrrha identified the person, "Blake..?"

The screaming Blake slammed into the two females, knocking all three of them down.

Ruby groaned, "Blake...why you so heavy…"

Blake could only moan in pain.

Pyrrha sat up, pushing the girl off her. Shaking the cobwebs off, she turned towards the two females.

"Are you two hurt?"

They both groaned in pain.

Blake sat up, wincing in pain. "Where am I?" she questioned. An object fell in her lap, looking down she saw it was a golden chess piece, a bishop to be precise. "What's this?"

"The relic we are supposed to retrieve." Pyrrha answered, "Where's your partner?"

An explosion erupted off in the distance, the blast being felt all the way at the temple.

Blake snapped into full awareness, her stomach twisting into knots as she stared at the fireball.

"Naruto!"

That caught both Ruby and Pyrrha's attention, their gazes snapping towards the dissipating cloud, "That was him?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure." Blake answered, "But that is the general location where we were fighting that thing!"

"What thing?" Ruby asked.

Blake shivered, "Naruto called it a Silvertooth. It looked like a gigantic canine version of a saber-tooth cat."

Pyrrha felt her blood run cold. She had heard something along those lines from some crazy homeless guy back in Argus. He was always going on about this place he called Eden, where the Creatures of Grimm grew to titanic sizes faced off against war machines of equally titanic proportions.

She grabbed Blake by her collar, looking into her terrified eyes, "Are you sure that's what he said?" Pyrrha asked firmly. Blake shakily nodded, confirming her fears.

She let go of Blake, "Then we need to go help him!"

"Right!" Ruby was in full agreement.

The two looked towards Blake, only to find her already dashing off towards the explosion.

"Wait for us!"

_***-* "Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons. And they will follow you into the deepest valley." *-***_

**Naruto **flipped backward, a fireball sailing beneath him. Landing, he glared at the damaged Silverfang; after Naruto had stabbed its eye out the fucker had started spitting fireballs at him.

The fox leaped aside, launching a trio of glowing kunai at the monster, the knives sinking into the bone armor on the beast's side. Naruto dodged a paw, only to be smacked aside by the monster's tail. He skipped across the clearing, only coming to a stop after slamming into a tree. His visor had shattered with that hit, much to his annoyance.

"Ugh...that fuckin' hurt…" Naruto blinked the blood from his eye.

"Want some help?"

Naruto nearly leaped out of his skin, placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart his head snapped to the side.

There stood two teenagers, a male, and female.

The male had long black hair pulled in a low ponytail, a single pinkish stripe on the left side and equally pink eyes. He wore a green and black tailcoat, with white pants and black boots. He carried a pair of what looked like green SMGs with long vertical blades coming from the barrel.

The female had orange hair and blue-green eyes. A white blouse with a heart shaped cut out over her cleavage. She had a black armored vest that covered her neck and torso, and a pink skirt with a pair of pink and white boots. To top it all off, she was carrying a really big war hammer.

"I'll never deny some help, but I gotta ask," Naruto focused on the female's hair, "Is that natural?"

She laughed, "Yup!"

The pink-eyed dude spoke up, "I'm Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie." He gestured towards the now named female.

Naruto nodded, "Soooo, Ren then?"

The teenager blinked in surprise, "Correct. How-"

Naruto cut him off, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Ren's mouth clicked shut, understanding donning on his face. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." He held his hand out.

Naruto took it, "Likewise Ren." He replied with a grin.

A roar cut their pleasantries short, the three of them focusing on the Creature of Grimm. It snarled at the two newcomers, excited for the kill.

Ren studied the creature, noticing the amount of damage that seemed fresh. It only had one fang, the other looked broken off, several spikes were broken off its back as well. A number of burns decorated it's armored sides and face, along with several small craters. A knife seemed to be sticking out of its left eye.

Ren had noticed the blood on Naruto, making him wonder if he was out of Aura. Addressing the faunus directly, he voiced his thoughts.

"No." Naruto answered, "It hits hard enough that the blunt force bypasses your Aura shield and deals damage directly to you."

That...was concerning, to say the least.

"Any ideas on how to kill it?"

"The armor on its stomach was pretty weak, to begin with, and I've knocked most of it off. If we can somehow strike it directly with a lot of power we can probably kill it. But it's pretty quick to recover, so watch out."

Ren nodded, "Very well. Nora!"

"Yes, Renny~?"

"You know what to do."

With a cheer, the orangette charged the monster, intent on smashing it to pieces.

Naruto watched blankly for a moment before shrugging. "Covering fire?" He asked Ren.

Ren nodded, opening fire with his dual SMGs.

Naruto launched a flurry of glowing kunai. The flying blades ricocheted off the Silvertooth before exploding with the energy of a bomb, knocking the beast on its side.

The Silvertooth roared in both pain and rage before it was cut short. Nora slammed her hammer into the Grimm's face, drilling its monstrous head into the dirt.

"Hah! Take that!" Nora shouted before being smacked away by the Silverfangs paw.

She landed next to the two boys with a small 'ow'

"See what I mean?" Naruto voice floated over to Ren, the green-themed man nodding.

"Have you ever fought one before?"

"Several times, but we usually kill it with heavy artillery, air strikes, or cruise missiles." Naruto explained.

"Well, that's helpful!" Nora butted in.

_***-* **_"_**When all else fails: explosions." *-***_

**Blake **sprinted through the forest at top speed. Ruby and Pyrrha had stopped to help another pair of Beacon hopefuls that were in trouble, so it was just her.

She heard the explosions and fighting getting louder, making her push herself harder in order to get there sooner.

There was no way she was leaving him alone to fight that _thing_.

Blake burst into another clearing, this one full of Beowolves. She came to a halt, pulling Gambol Shroud from her back. The cat faunus glared that the Grimm that stood before her, preparing to attack her.

_Hang in there Naruto! _Blake thought as the first Beowulf charged, _I'm on my way!_

_***-* "The strength of the team is each individual member. The strength of each member is the team." *-***_

Explosions rocked the clearing as Nora pummeled the Silvertooth with her grenade launcher.

Naruto and Ren dashed in under the cover of pink fire, charging the massive Grimm. Naruto, wielding his Jian/Scabbard combo, launched a lightning blast from his scabbard, the electric assault tearing into the monster bone armor. The Silvertooth roared in pain, only to eat a mouthful of grenades.

Ren leaped onto it's back, slashing at any opening in the monster's armor. A windmill shuriken whizzed by the black-haired man, who drove one of his blades through the center ring, changing it's course and momentum, driving the spinning weapon into the behemoths back.

Naruto joined him up on the Grimm's back, launching kunai into any exposed spot he could find.

"We seem to be pissing it off!" Naruto couldn't help but comment when the beast snarled and howled in rage and pain.

"You think!" Ren joked back.

Tired of the pests on its back, the Silvertooth bucked and shook them off.

Ren was launched into the air, while Naruto was sent flying across the field towards Nora. Hearing a shout, Naruto spotted the orangette running towards him, war hammer in hand. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto braced himself. Nora jumped, planting both her feet on Naruto and pushing off, using him as a springboard.

"Eat dirt Doggo!"

Coming down like a meteor, she slammed Magnhild into the monster's head, driving its head into the dirt.

Flipping to land on his feet, Naruto dashed off towards the downed monster as soon as he touched down.

Channeling his Aura into his sword, he unsheathed the orange glowing blade for the first time this battle.

The fox Faunus launched a flurry of strikes against its facial armor, each hit left a glowing orange line across its face.

The monster howled in pain as its second and last eye was cut out, rage spiking to levels not yet reached.

Nora and Naruto leaped back away from the enraged Grimm.

Suddenly the lines on the Grimm's mask lit up and exploded, the blast hurling its head to the side and snapping its other elongated fang off. Shards of bone launched themselves across the field, leaving the right side of its head devoid of armor.

Ren, falling from the sky, aimed for the beasts exposed head. He crashed feet first into its now unarmored head, driving his twin Stormflower blades into its skull, just above the eyes.

The monster howled for the umpteenth time that day. Shaking Ren from its head, it tried to stand. Only for the dozens kunai buried in its body to explode, destroying most of its bone armor and burning away much of the monster's flesh.

Naruto launched his sword at the wounded Silvertooth, the blade burying itself into the remnants of its eye.

"Now Nora!" Ren called.

Nodding, the hammer-wielding girl sprinted back towards Naruto. Channeling Force Dust, purple lines appeared on his armor. A purple sigil appeared before him, humming with power. Nora flipped onto the floating sigil as Naruto launched a sidekick on the opposing side. The sigil absorbed the power of the kick and amplified it tenfold, redirecting the energy into Nora.

Nora shot off like a rocket, swinging her massive Warhammer with a battle cry. Driving the hammer home into the swords pommel, forcing it through the Silvertooth.

With a final cry of defiance, the monstrous Silvertooth dissolved into nothing; leaving nothing but three Beacon hopefuls and a scarred battlefield.

Naruto turned towards the teens, a smile on his bloodied face.

"So, Friends?"

Nora cheered, both in victory and gaining a new friend.

_***-* **_"_**Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much" *-***_

**Blake **barged out of the treeline, skidding to a halt. Her wild eyes scanned the blackened field, almost instantly zeroing on Naruto. Who was covered in blood.

Zipping across the clearing, she made her way over to the trio of student hopefuls.

"Hey Kitten!" Naruto waved at her, "Why do you look so out of breath?"

Blake stopped in front of her partner, studying him for any grievous wounds. "Maybe because I sprinted through the forest after that thing slapped me with its tail!"

"Ouch, you hurting anywhere?"

"A little sore, but my Aura absorbed most of it." Blake answered, "Now where are you bleeding from?"

Naruto waved her off, "I already bandaged the worst of it up, I'll take care of the rest when we complete the mission."

Blake searched her partner's eyes and saw that he was dropping the topic.

She crossed her arms, "Fine."

Naruto smirked at her, before gesturing towards his companions.

"This Lie Ren," Ren waved.

"And this is Nora Valkyrie."

"Hiya!" was Nora's exuberant response.

Blake smiled lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Blake Belladonna. Thank you both for helping Naruto out."

Ren responded first, "It was no problem, he was doing just fine on his own and would have eventually defeated the beast by himself. We simply sped up the process."

"Yeah!" Nora agreed, "We kicked total ass!"

Naruto chuckled, "We sure did Nora."

_***-* "We're a team. It's part of our job to help each other out, and to forgive each other quickly. Otherwise, we'd never get anything done." *-***_

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You four collected and returned the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as Team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by Cardin Winchester!"

A cheer emitted from the crowd, many not really caring about any other team aside from their own.

Blake leaned over to the patched-up Naruto, "Aren't they the two that were running from the Deathstalker?" She stage whispered.

"Oh! They are, aren't they! Pussy boys~" Naruto sang out. The students around them heard and laughed along with them.

"Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved and returned the golden rook pieces. From this point forward, you four shall be known as Team Winter (WYNR). Led by...Weiss Schnee!"

Slightly more enthusiastic applause echoed in the room. Weiss preened under the attention they were showering her with, Yang looked mildly bored, and Ren and Nora were just happy to be on a team.

"And for the final team of this year, we have Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos-"

The room erupted into cheers for the Mistral champion. Said champion looked absolutely embarrassed at the interruption. Ozpin waited patiently for the cheers to die down before continuing.

"-Naruto Uzumaki, Blake Belladonna. Your four reclaimed the golden bishop pieces and returned to the cliff. Henceforth, you shall be known as Team Raspberry (RPBN). Led by…" Ozpin paused, feeling the burning glare of a particular fox. He knew the faunus did not want to be the team leader, having expressed it on the trip from Eden. Respecting his wishes he cast a dramatic look at the three females of the team, his eyes landed on the shortest of the four.

"Ruby Rose."

The room was filled with confused and disappointed applause, not really understanding how the shorter girl was chosen over Pyrrha. There were a few exceptions obviously, Yang being the loudest as she cheered for her sister.

The source of the confusion was just as stumped as the rest, staring at Ozpin like he had grown a second head. Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked up to see Pyrrha smiling widely at her, approval shining in her green eyes. Ruby looked at the rest of her new team.

Naruto was grinning widely, his fangs shining in the light. The faunus winked at her and gave her a thumbs up, showing his approval for the decision.

Blake was smiling softly at her, nodding in support.

Her team had given her their full support, and that meant the world to her. Smiling back, her eyes hardened in determination. Turning back to Ozpin, she saw the appraising look in his eyes, not just for her though. He approached the team, addressing her directly.

"You have been given a daunting task Miss Rose, it will be up to you to act upon your position and do what is best for your team. I wish you the best of luck, but I get the feeling you won't need it." He chuckled

Ruby led her team off stage, only to be swept up in a hug from Yang. Everyone laughed as she tried to make her escape from the crushing embrace.

Ozpin smiled, watching the children. _It seems that this will be an interesting year._

**_*-* _**"To win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill." *-*

**_Hey guys! Broadside here. Before I begin, I would like to apologize for being late with this chapter._**

**_And, I'm going to push my updates back to every two weeks, some changes occurred at work and I won't have the amount of free time that I did when I first started this fic._**

**_Anyways, in this chapter, we saw a little bit of Eden's history; Naruto and Blake became partners; Naruto, Nora, and Ren killed the Silvertooth; and the teams were formed._**

**_As to why Ruby was made the team leader in this fiction despite seemingly doing nothing will be explained next chapter._**

**_Naruto's sword is a Han-era Jian, and it's pretty neat. The scabbard is a dust medium (basically a magic wand for dust) and that allows him to utilize to different types of dust between it and his armor. The blade is nothing special for now, just a regular Aura channel. I've narrowed its name down to Corrupt (the sword) Obsidian (the scabbard)._**

**_Onto reviews!_**

**_Ninjawithafro:_**

**_Thanks for the shoutout my guy! And sorry about some of the typos in the last review. I wrote it at 4 am when I was half delirious from exhaustion. _**

**_Love the new chapter! The subtle character building you made was absolutely genius! "Good men and women have died in that uniform." I love it! Not only did it show Naruto having immense respect for his cause, but it also speaks to the fact that he personally has seen death in uniform, which was confirmed when Kiba was mentioned in the flashback. So subtle, but the delivery hits you right in the face. _**

**_I shudder to think about the antics Yang and Naruto will have, but I can't wait to see it happen!_**

**_My only suggestion is to try not to make Naruto too powerful too quickly, or if you do, add some sort of caveat to it. He can be a powerful guy, but every story character, especially protagonists, need some sort of visible and tangible setback to their actions. (Like in canon how using the Kyuubi chakra burned his skin off his entire body or the Rasenshuriken left permanent damage on his arm)_**

**_Love the story, and keep up the good work!_**

**_Me too my dude, I posted that chapter at midnight before I went back and checked my work, so there's plenty of typos. This chapter is a day later than promised because I didn't want a repeat of last time._**

**_I'm not confirming anything, just know that the two teams will be close._**

**_Naruto will be powerful, but to offset that I will be adding other powerful characters to Salems cause. And, well, not to spoil anything; Salem will not be the biggest fish out there to fry. You'll learn more about that particular threat around chapter 19ish or so._**

**_Another thing about his semblance, is that it will physically harm him under certain circumstances. Add in his training, he will be more of a tool/weapon fighter more than anything. _**

**_The True Skull_**

**_I would like to point out Ozpin is an amalgam of souls as in many souls more so than what the Lost fable would indicate...You can quite literally play with that when one takes account how aura works...And semblances as well_**

**_I could, but I think I'll leave that till Oscar makes an appearance._**

**_Old Steamer_**

**_Say do you write on other sites and if so could you name them as I would love to see your other work if you have any._**

**_I do not, this is the first work of fiction I have posted._**

**_GamerX568_**

**_I love this story and I agree that you shouldn't use the term Kemonomimi. Also, it makes more sense to use the term Faunus for this story anyway because Faunus is part of one of the world's you crossovered with. I feel like the person who wants you to use Kemonomimi doesn't know that Faunus is a RWBY term and thought it was a term you made up instead._**

**_Again, who is saying his tail is Natural?_**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	5. AN: REWRITE BOOOOIIIIIIII

**Haha! I've done it!**

**Yes, yes! I'm sure you have read the title of the chapter, but! In case you haven't let me tell you**

**Re-Write!**

**Woo!**

**I've compiled all the bits and pieces I had remaining and proceeded to fill the gaps with new data**

**For instance: Mothra! **

**I had many complaints about Mothra being a Creature of Grimm and some confusion about how I planned to make both the Tailed Beasted and the Titans dreadful cretins of damnation**

**Worry not! For I have taken your suggestions and complaints in stride and fleshed both ideas out further!**

**In celebration of such glorious news, I have taken down the dreadful Authors Notes. So if you're reading this after I took them down, just know that I had an oops moment and lost all data for this fiction a few months ago.**

**And Old Steamer, if you're reading this notice of excellent news; bloody hell man, make an account so I can message you! I require assistance and you seem like the sort that can deliver.**

**(Help, I just binge-read Azur Lane: The Queen's Orders for the second time and now I can't stop speaking like this)**

**If you wish for your voice to be heard, feel free to reach out to me via PM, on twitter at LancingSalvo, or by commenting on my Google Docs on my profile.**


End file.
